<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken Everything by Ren1327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730312">Taken Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327'>Ren1327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben's ex is POS, Domestic Violence, Eventual Murder, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Stalker Kenji, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bamf brooklynn, investigative journalist brooklynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive me for I have sinned<br/>I have taken everything<br/>And I'll have to live with it each day"<br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>Ben had nothing. No one. A cold damp apartment. A boyfriend that gave him bruises over kisses. A mother in the ground.<br/>He had nothing.<br/>Until Kenji kidnapped him and he became Kenji's everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon &amp; Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone. I wanted to go back to my horror-esque roots and give this idea a try since it wouldn't leave me be. As always, I'll respond to all comments and put warnings in the beginning.<br/>I cannot stress enough that you guys please take care of your own health and if some of the themes bother you, please take a moment to calm down or stop reading if you have to. I'd rather you be comfortable than read my fic.<br/>All that said, have a good day and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-November 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The table was set with white plates and crystal glasses filled halfway with rose wine. It was the sweet kind with hints of watermelon he liked so much.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The plate had still steaming crab cake, asparagus and a leafy salad with the dressing to the side. A favorite meal of his.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you like it?’ The man across the table asked him. “I know you don’t care for the regular Thanksgiving feast.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I love it.” He said softly. “It smells amazing.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He cut a piece of the crab cake and hummed as he let it melt on his tongue, chewing slowly before swallowing. The man across from him smiled, pleased.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What have you been up to today? Do you want more books? More journals? More paint?” He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben looked at his lap.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No. I’m good.” He said, smiling softly at the man. “And I just drew some dogs I saw on tv. I can show you if you want.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The man smile widened. “My sweet Ben. Have you finally stopped fighting me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He knew better than to say no.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He never hurt Ben. Never laid a hand on him. Never lost his temper in front of him. But he would stop talking to him, leaving Ben alone for long periods of time in his room; the bathroom door gone, the shower curtain and rod gone, the mirror removed and timers on the automatic sink and tub drain.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The camera lights from their high corners would blink their little red lights to show they were watching him. And they always blinked when the man was away. He would bring him food, but never speak to him. Giving him no stimulation. No entertainment beside the mattress and windowless white walls, the lights never dimming.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And Ben would beg to be let out after only two days. He would do whatever was asked of him. Happily.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben looked down at his ankle where a thick metal cuff hung as not to irritate his skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I won’t take that off.” The man said. “Not for a bit. It’s for your safety, My Ben.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Ben said hollowly. “I understand.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“…finish your food for me?” He asked. “I don’t want you to get malnourished. I can’t bear to see you in pain.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, Kenji.” Ben said and raised his fork again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> *</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -November 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben watched as they lowered his mother into her grave. Sammy held him close to her as Darius placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Ben.” He said. “If you need—”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Thank you. Darius.” Ben grit out, trying to hold back his tears. “I think I need some time to process this…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ben…” Sammy said as Ben walked away from the grave.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He wiped at his eyes and took out a paper, seeing how much he stilled owed for his mother’s hospital bills and now the funeral. He knew he could cover most of it if he used his savings.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His mother deserved to be put to rest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He sat on a stone bench and checked his phone, seeing a message from his boyfriend Jeremy.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Meet you at home.” He read out loud and sniffed softly. “My mom died. Why couldn’t you come?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He got to his feet and walked to the bus stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The ride was silent. He ignored people and they largely ignored him. He was invisible.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When he reached his crappy one bedroom apartment he shared with Jeremy, he felt exhausted just unlocking the door and seeing his boyfriend lounging on the sofa, drinking a beer.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How did it go?” He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Fine.” Ben said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Did you get anything?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We used everything on her treatment.” Ben said. “All the money was used to pay off the—”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jeremy threw the bottle, Ben ducking out of the way and covering his head when the bottle shattered on the door. He stayed on his knees as Jeremy stalked past him, slamming the door as he went off to who knew where.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben let out a sob and covered his face. He cried for hours, and when he woke up, among glass and stale beer, Jeremy hadn’t come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> *</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -November 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben accepted the fingers that combed through his freshly washed hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“There we go. Better?” Kenji asked as he placed a comb down.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Ben said softly and smiled at Kenji.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“…” Ben looked at his lap.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I get it. You’re not ready yet. But I promise I won’t touch you. Not like that. Not yet.” Kenji said, kissing his forehead with soft, dry lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course!” He said, delighted at Ben’s answer. “I swore to you. I would never hurt you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“…Can we watch another movie together?” He asked, knowing it would calm Kenji.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course. What would you like?” He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Something with animals? A documentary?” He asked, feeling a bit better when Kenji’s shoulder relaxed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji leaned down and Ben closed his eyes, giving him silent permission to kiss him. He felt his lips again and pushed slightly into him, making him believe he was accepting of the affection despite the numbness he felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He lifted his arms and Kenji picked him up like a bride, Ben leaning his head on Kenji’s shoulder as he walked him to the living room, his bound ankles swaying slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji sat him on the sofa and Ben waited patiently as he untied his ankles and stood. He looked at him a moment before walking to the next room to get blankets. Ben shivered in his clothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He was given soft loungewear, short sleeved shirts and shorts, and slippers. Not allowed anything more or less, as Kenji always feared Ben could hurt himself. Blankets use to be only allowed when Kenji was home and could get to him. Now, he had gained enough trust to have them and a few more luxuries.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>At this point, Ben knew better than to run. He wasn’t strong or fast or smart enough to escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>So he tucked his feet up under him and leaned on the sofa arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When Kenji returned and saw him relaxed and waiting, he tilted his head with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hold me, Ben?” He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben opened his arms and Kenji hugged him, nuzzling into his chest. Ben hugged back and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He was warm, he was loved, but still so empty and scared.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> *</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-November 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben sat alone at the diner, in a corner where no one would bother him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jeremy had come home. Angry.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Angry about not having enough money. Angry at his job. Angry at life. Angry at—</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben winced as he touched the skin swelling around his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He wanted to take the bus to Sammy and Yaz. To Darius or even his old teacher’s apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Somewhere to hide away until Jeremy calmed down.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But they would ask questions. They would demand to know. They would hate Jeremy. They would say Ben had to leave him when Jeremy had done so much for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jeremy had paid attention to him. Had been there when his mom’s chemo failed. Had taken his mind off the sadness. Had held him throughout.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But once his mother had taken her last breath, he changed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He wanted to know where the insurance was. What had she left him? Did his family leave or send him anything?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And Ben had been open and honest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His mother had no family and he never knew his father. He was just alone trying to get as much money as he could for college working at a flower shop.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And Jeremy…</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben looked at his glass of water with a frown.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He loved his boyfriend, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A plate was placed before him and he gasped when he saw it was a veggie burger and sweet potato fries.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Um, I didn’t…” His stomach growled and the waitress placed a glass of sweet tea next to the plate.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Another customer asked us to send you a meal. Said you looked so alone and sad, that a hot meal might help.” She said, an older woman who often waved at Ben when he would visit. She looked at his eye and made a face, then smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“He was real handsome. No ring and some fancy clothes.” She said with a wink.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben looked around.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sugar. He bought your meal right before he left.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben smiled and looked at the plate. The sweet potatoes had salt and extra pepper. The veggie burger most likely was dressed with mustard and had no tomatoes. The bun was the cheap honey wheat they offered but he loved so much. And even the tea had two lemon slices and only half ice like he preferred.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m surprised he knew all the details of your order.” She said and walked off.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben froze and stared at his food. She was joking, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben walked back to his apartment to find Jeremy asleep on their bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He took a duffle bag and filled it with as much of his things as he could. There was a room for rent right across from his shop and he would beg the owner if he had to.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had to get away.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> *</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -November 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben moved closer into Kenji’s body, sleepily seeking out his warmth.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji had been stroking his back, lulling him into a daze as lion cubs played on screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you tired, my Ben?” He asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben nodded into his collar bone, feeling the other shiver as he exhaled on the warm tanned skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji cupped the back of his neck and Ben could feel the larger man’s heart thudding through his ribcage. Ben had never felt that from another person before.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His nerves died down, and he took advantage of this lull in his anxiety to kiss Kenji’s chin. He felt the heart speed and he moved to kiss Kenji’s neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji gasped and clutched Ben’s hips. He surged forward, kissing Ben, who welcomed it this time. He pinned Ben on the sofa and started kissing the right side of his face, Ben moaning sleepily.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!” He chanted as he kiss Ben’s neck, cheeks, lips, nose.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kenji.” Ben moaned softly. “I changed my mind.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji wasted no time lifting him and taking him to his bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji’s bedroom had a tv, a plush sofa, an empty desk with a flat bolted down lamp, two shelves full of Ben’s favorite books and even newer additions to certain collections, the bathroom had no door still, but a rainfall shower with thick plexiglass and a large tub that could fit four people. The bed was what was most impressive. A four poster with a high luxury mattress and piles of fleece blankets and plush pillows.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji laid Ben in bed, leaving only to lock the door and the windows that overlooked the sea.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben still couldn’t believe he was still here.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The mansion was a beautiful creation of dark wood and white brick. It sat right beside a cliff where a grove of trees had flourished along with long feather grass. The cliff had a wooden deck and wall keeping people from falling to their deaths, but from Ben could tell, no one had ever fallen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji’s father had jumped.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji forbade Ben from going to the back yard or deck. And when Ben looked at the greyish blue water, Kenji would sweep him away or call the house phone to suggest Ben do something away from the sea that took his parents.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Not that Ben could. As he was always bound by the chain and cuff around his ankle when Kenji was at work or busy in his office.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Trapped by a man living off his parent’s wealth and not having to do anything but go into a fancy building and sign papers. His fortune was enough for several lifetimes, perhaps even enough to fund, care for and pay for college for at least three generations.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But he hadn’t want anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Until he saw Ben, he had said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben remembered that night. In snippets and flashes. Screaming and limbs pulled taunt. Yelling and—</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He broke out of his thoughts when Kenji’s door locked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben laid on his side, watching his captor.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji never initiated sex. Even when Ben tried to use it to gain favor and escape, he denied it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You’re not ready yet.” He’d coo and kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But he always pulled Ben close, spooned him, kissed him, touched his body. But never under clothes or more than light rutting before Kenji excused himself to the bathroom. And Ben would will his body not to react to Kenji’s moans and groans and his name being called softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He felt Kenji lay next to him, pulling him close into his bare chest. Ben pressed a sallow pale cheek to Kenji’s skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you, Ben.” Kenji whispered a final time as Ben fell asleep, fighting between the feelings of being secure and knowing he wasn’t yet safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben finds a chance to run and remembers how he first got lured into Kenji's web.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-December 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben sat on the sofa in the living room, cuddled under a thick comforter as he watched a medical show.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji was at work, like every Tuesday.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He looked so angry this morning about it. Hating he had to go in for at least four days out of the week.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His eyes had softened when he saw Ben’s face, taking him in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ben.” He murmured into his hair. “I don’t want to be away from you for a second.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben decided to test his limits.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Could I come with you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No!” Kenji grabbed his shoulders and held him tight. “You need to stay here! Stay safe and away from them! Where I can protect you!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben whimpered and Kenji pulled away, rubbing at his face in frustration.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“T-Talk to me?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I can’t get you a phone, Ben.” He sighed, looking at Ben like a child.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“The house has intercoms, right? Or maybe a private radio channel?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji looked down at Ben like he had handed him the secrets to the universe, eyes widening as he grinned.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, my Ben!” He said and kissed him hard.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben felt Kenji’s grip relax and the tension leave the room. He had given him a little tablet with only one contact and the rest of the features locked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>From where Ben could see, Kenji was at his desk, typing. He most likely had propped his phone up so Ben could see him work, and Ben took a moment to admire his profile; the right side of his face the only thing Ben could see at this angle.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His shoulders were a little tense and brow furrowed. And Ben had started to noticed how tired he looked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ew.” He said out loud, gaining Kenji’s attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ben?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“This show. This one guy got a nail through his foot. How careless.” He said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji sighed and smiled. “Isn’t that a little violent, Ben?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Before Ben could talk, he heard a car door slam. Kenji heard it too and checked his computer, looking at the cameras. His face turned red and he looked at the camera with a mix of panic and fury.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hide in your room, Ben.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben stayed still, looking toward the front of the house.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“BEN!” Kenji yelled and Ben shook.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This could be his chance, his only chance to—</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“They have weapons, Ben! They’ll hurt you! They’re burglars!” Kenji yelled, walking, his image jostling as he made his way down a hall to some stairs.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ken…Kenji…” Ben whispered as he heard glass break.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there! Get in your room! The door has an automatic lock!” Kenji yelled and Ben ran towards his room, but gasped when he tripped, seeing his ankle still chained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kenji…Kenji, I can’t…” He whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji growled and suddenly an alarm went off, lights flashing as it blared.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” A voice yelled.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Grab what you can and get out!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben followed his chain to the sofa and crawled between the back and the wall. He pulled his chain until it was hidden with him, covering himself with his blanket to blend in with the shadows.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He heard more shattering, heavy footsteps getting closer as they took everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ben?!” Kenji’s voice asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He covered his mouth, having had left the tablet.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” a man asked. “Who are you?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my house!” Kenji yelled. “I’m three minutes out and with police!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Liar.” The man answered before hanging up.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“There’s someone here.” His partner said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Just grab the tv and let’s go.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben stayed silent as more shatters and crashes were heard. He heard another car door slam and an engine roar before there was a loud screech and crash, then sirens.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He stayed very still as minutes passed, yelling was heard, then…</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A police siren.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben crawled out quickly, only for a cloth to cover the bottom half of his face, a sharp smell infecting his nose and mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Kenji crooned.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He let a few tears slip down his cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’ll all be over soon, my Ben…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-December 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben shivered from where he stood on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His hoodie was so old and thin now. And Seattle was no place for someone so susceptible to cold. Why had he even come out?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The interview was a bust and even if he got the job as the janitor, he would still have to be very, very frugal with his grocery money.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He trudged home in the cold rain, shivering as he tried not track water into the already grim looking hallway.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben gasped at seeing a little red gift bag hanging from his door, grabbing it and taking it into his cold apartment. He quickly undressed and redressed in some pajamas that were once red and now a light pink.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Taking the bag, he looked inside to see a gift card, one that could be used anywhere, along with a long envelope.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He opened it and gasped when he saw a check for five thousand dollars.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Dear Benjamin Pincus. Congratulations.” He read. “You have won our extensive sweepstakes presented and paid for by Kon Enterprises for your continued patronage at one of our smaller funded establishments, Diaz Flowers. Unfortunately, since the store has closed down and Ms. Diaz has already received a generous retirement package from us, we have decided that you are deserving of a severance pay in addition to the five hundred dollar gift card won since you are still in our employee lottery. Enjoy your prize and pay, and if you wish to work with us again, please give us a call anytime at…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He dropped the letter and looked at the card.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This had to be a trick.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>How could he, when he was at the lowest of his lows, receive such a huge gift from people he had never known about?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the letter and the signature.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>CEO, K. Kon.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This had been handwritten too.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He took out his phone, seeing he had only ten minutes left to use it and dialed the number.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kon Corp, front office, how may I direct your call?” A posh feminine voice asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Um, my name is Benjamin Pincus?” He started and the woman gasped almost excitedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Pincus, yes!” She drawled out the yes as he heard keyboard keys typing. “Mr. Kon was asking us to look out for the name. I’m Zara, how can I help you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I received a check.” He said and she hummed in affirmation.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, congratulations. I know you also won a visa gift card of five hundred dollars. Very exciting.” She hummed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I also wanted to ask about possible openings?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I have a list right here. We can start as soon as Monday after next, however, it also says here you are on a list for employee benefits such as health and dental insurance and even employee lounging at one of our apartment complexes. There are about twenty buildings and the rent comes out of your final pay. If we sign you up for an apartment, along with benefits, your bi-weekly sum working with us would be…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben nearly dropped the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That was about what he and Jeremy made together. More than enough for groceries and new clothes and it was all—</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“F-For me?” He asked. “Just me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes. We can save an apartment if you want, restart your benefits and have you start your job after your settled.” She said. “Mr. Kon believes he gets better results from more secure and taken after workers. You would get a pay raise after six months and bonuses with holidays off. No matter what.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben sniffed and wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Pincus?” Zara asked. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m great! Yes! Yes to everything!” He said and looked around him with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Very well, I’ll get you the details and if your free, we can visit your new apartment tomorrow and go over where you would like to work in the building. Though, I believe with your credentials and resume, the café, mailroom or assistant positions may be best for you to start.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m fine with whatever.” He said. “Thank you, Zara.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Mm?” Zara hummed, almost as if surprised someone would thank her. “You’re very welcome.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And could you thank Mr. Kon for me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I will.” She said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-December 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben curled up on his mattress, his body heavy from the drugs Kenji had injected him with after he had whisked him away from the living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>What were a couple of hours had felt like days.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The door opened slowly, and Kenji peeked his head in.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben rolled his head to look away from him and Kenji’s shadow fell over him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben stayed silent.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I had to hide you, Ben.” Kenji whispered and leaned over him. “Or else they could have taken you from me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben huffed a breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What…do you want to…” Kenji stood up and Ben heard the door slam hard, making him jump.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had upset Kenji.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He stared at the blank wall and thought of his mother and his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Would they look for him?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Would Jeremy?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Did anyone even care if he were alive or dead?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The door swung open and Kenji scooped him up, Ben leaning a cheek on Kenji’s bare chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji sat Ben on the sofa, the room having been cleaned and now even more empty.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji held out a glass of water with a straw. Ben lifted his chin to drink from it, Kenji holding the glass when he finished and reclined on the sofa, exhausted and heavy.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I may have…over reacted.” Kenji said and Ben lazily crossed his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji smiled at him softly. “You’re so cute when you pout.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You drugged me.” Ben hissed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry. But you had just gone through an ordeal—”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You drugged me, Kenji.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji huffed and made a face. “It was for your own good. You would have gone to the officers, right?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I won’t get mad.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben swallowed and nodded, seeing something flash in Kenji’s eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I…Yeah.” Ben said. “But…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“But?” Kenji asked with a low voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know why.” Ben said. “I mean…why?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Why would you go with them?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And why would I want to stay?” Ben asked, head fuzzy. “This is wrong! That’s wrong! There’s no where to run or go! Every choice feels wrong!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben covered his face as hot tears feel down his cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“There’s no where for me! There’s no one who cares!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Glass shattered and Ben gasped at seeing Kenji’s hand. Kenji didn’t seem to register the pain, glaring openly at Ben.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No one who cares?” He asked, voice steely and low, sending shivers up Ben's spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben shivered.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Do I matter so little to you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kenji, this isn’t right. You don’t even know me. The real me. You’ll be disappointed.” Ben said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yet I do everything for you. Make you your favorite dinners. Make sure your safe. Spend time with you.” He said, standing and shaking off his hand, plucking out glass from his palm with no reaction.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kenji, your hand…” Ben whispered as the taller man stalked over to him, cupping his cheek with the bloody palm.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben pulled away and grabbed it, turning it over and pressing his shirt to it, ignoring the blood left on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji paused and watched him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Kenji, we need to stop the bleeding.” Ben said and took off his shirt to ball it up and hold it to Kenji’s wound.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Kenji asked hollowly. “If I bleed to death, wouldn’t that solve your problems?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You won’t die from this! A-a-and even then! I don’t want you die!” Ben yelled. "I would never want that!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“But you said—”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Forget that, Kenji!” Ben yelled. “I don’t know why I would go with the police, but I know I…” Ben sniffed and let out a manic giggle. “I’ve never been better off than with you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kenji let Ben lead him to the bathroom, watched him wash his hand and bandage it with both adhesives and cloth bandages. He had every opportunity to stab him with the scissors or even use an EpiPen or sedative from the first aid kit, but instead focused on Kenji’s hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And Ben couldn’t find the courage to question it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben remembers his new job and he and Kenji's first face to face meeting. Kenji is planning something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-December 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben watched the snow fall, happily sipping cocoa and eating carob cake in his living room of his new apartment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a studio apartment meant for a single occupant, with a nice roomy kitchen, a bathroom with a shower Ben could marry and open enough so it wasn’t too stuffy or claustrophobic, with large windows and a balcony where Ben could sit and watch the rain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He found himself liking his new job delivering mail and packages throughout the main Kon Corp building. He often saw Zara, who told him to keep his head down, try not to be too talkative and to take breaks when needed, like a mother hen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>In fact, she had seen his newly bought jacket and tsked, bringing one of her husband’s old woolen coats.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Here, Darling.” She had said and handed him the long navy coat, Ben marveling at the fur lined collar and interior.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That should keep a little fawn like you warm while looking a bit more stylish.” She said. “Give us a look.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben had put it on and hugged himself, delighted to own something so nice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Zara took a picture. “Oh, he’ll be delighted.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben smiled. “Thank you, Zara.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Consider it a Christmas present, since my husband is taking me to Dublin to see my parents for the holidays.” She said with a flap of her hand. “Mr. Kon always let me off a week extra for this.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben had quickly gone to a high end store on his lunch break, happy he was getting paid the next day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He found a pretty silver and crystal broach for the assistant in the shape of a quill, wondering if it was stylish enough for her. His eye caught a necklace advertised for men and he wondered…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben arrived back to the building with only a few minutes to spare and meatball sub hastily bought in the lobby. He put a cheap bow he had also bough on the slim black box for Zara and presented it to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her nose wrinkled when she saw the bow and smelled the sandwich Ben was going to wolf down later, but her face softened when she saw the gift.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, little fawn…” She cooed and took the broach out to admire it in the light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Um, also, I know this might be weird, but could you give this to Mr. Kon?” Ben asked and slid another small sleek Box to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She opened it to a silver dog tag like pendant with black stone on the front and a single small sparkling square shaped crystal at the bottom. Her eyes flicked from Ben to the necklace and she chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, he will adore you.” She said. “This fits his taste so well.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben sighed in relief and he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I already logged you in but take an extra ten minutes to eat…that.” She said with a wry smile, gesturing to the bag.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thanks Zara!” He said and walked off to the mail office.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben didn’t see Zara stand and grab the box, putting up a small “five minute break” sign and walking into the office behind her desk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was dark and the blinds drawn as a figure watched something on the monitor from a large oak desk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Zara walked to the desk and looked at the monitor, seeing Ben grimace as he bit into the sub he had bought, then shrug and keep eating the sandwich. She chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your input has gone up since Little Mister Pincus joined us.” She said, seeing his output box full of completed forms and signatures.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When he didn’t answer, she sighed and took the stack.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s not healthy, Sir.” She said. “Just talk to him. This obsession of yours…I know it’s scary, but he might like you back. He’s already ridiculously sweet and earnest.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The man kept watching.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ben bought me a broach.” She said suddenly and her boss snapped to attention.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She flicked on his lamp and showed it off to him. Before he could say anything, she took out the black box with a dollar priced red tulle bow sticker on it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He got something for you too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She slid it to him, his eyes never leaving until she retracted her hand.  The box was carefully opened with trembling fingers, the necklace sparkling in the light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She him let out a soft coo, something she could never imagine from the powerful younger man, his fingers lifting the chain and admiring it in the light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was draped over her boss’ neck and he held it in his thumb and forefinger like it was worth thirty times more than the hundred she was sure it cost.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think he likes you already to be honest.” She said, skin prickling with unease. “So, are you going to allow him to leave empty handed?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenji gazed at the pendant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No. I won’t.” He said as Zara went back to her desk with a worried frown.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-December 2020-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben watched the snow fall, once again on the sofa.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He ate another small sugar cookie from a plate on the coffee table, sipping cocoa he had allowed to go cold.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ben?” Kenji asked from the intercoms and Ben looked at the new tablet displaying him. Ben could only see him from the side as always but the window next to him had blurring images.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Are you driving?” Ben asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenji smiled from his car interior.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t talk to me while you’re driving, I’m a distraction.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know you are.” Kenji said playfully.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Kenji.” Ben tsked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be home a little late. Is the new tv big enough?” He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben looked to where a movie about two sisters in a shark infested cave played on a screen that nearly took up the far wall. It was muted, and he looked back down at Kenji.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s perfect, Kenji.” He said with a small smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll bring home something to eat, so just…wait for me?” He asked. “This is an early Christmas gift and I know you’ll love it!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I was thinking of a nap.” Ben said, wanting to argue that there was no where for him to go.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Great. I was going to wait until actual Christmas and the gift was already being prepared since September, but I really think we need this now. Especially since…well, just wait!” He said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben felt his interest pique.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We need to talk too.” Kenji said. “About trust and new rules. Can you keep an open mind for me?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben felt his body chill. He wondered what Kenji meant by new rules.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes. Please focus on the road.” He said and placed the tablet on the coffee table so he could see Ben once he laid down and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, using a throw cushion to support his head as he faced the camera.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenji gave him one last smile and faced forward as Ben fell asleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-December 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The apartment had a small white and green Christmas tree he had fallen in love with at the grocery store. It was a three foot tall, little decoration, but he put it on a nightstand in the living room, decorating it with rainbow lights and silver tinsel.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He and Jeremy never got a tree, Jeremy saying it was a waste of money of money and effort. But now he had the time, the money and effort for something so small and precious. He had bought himself a few gifts and wrapped them, along with a few small gifts he was going to take to work the next day in a tote bag for his mail room co-workers, Zara and her husband and Mr. Kon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Zara had said Mr. Kon was touched that Ben thought of him and loved his gift.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben looked at the small bags, holding hand sanitizer, foam soap, lip balm, hand lotion and a few candy canes. He snuck a tube of the high end lip gloss Zara used in hers, a small bottle of her husband Alec’s favorite rum in his.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lastly, he wrote a note to Mr. Kon, thanking him for his new shot at happiness and life. He rolled it up, tied it with a bow and put a handful of red, green and silver chocolate kisses in a black mug that had ‘You’re the best’ scrawled on it in silver cursive print.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben smiled at it as he carefully placed it in the bag for his boss, tying them all closed with red ribbon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It would have been a perfect day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>His coworkers were delighted and he had gotten his fair share of presents; gift cards, a black journal and matching pen and refill set, a few candles, a blue galaxy themed wine tumbler from his supervisor, fuzzy red socks from the motherly manager from the café, a new leather messenger bag and a few shirts from Alec and new boots with a matching coat, scarf and gloves from Zara.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had dropped everything off at his apartment during his extra-long lunch (everyone had been given an extra hour in case of last minute needs or gift exchanges) and was watching Zara open her little gift bag, delighted to see not only her favorite shade of lip gloss, but the latest color release.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ben, you shouldn’t have!” She said with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’ve helped me out so much…” He said with a blush. “You and Alec, everyone here, Mr. Kon. I’m really grateful.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked at the closed door with a gold gilded plate that just said KON.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is he in?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Zara looked from Ben to the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He’s very busy, dear.” She sighed. “But I can give him anything you want.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben held up the bag and Zara smiled softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He’ll love it.” She said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You don’t even know what’s inside.” Ben chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ben.” She said and gave him a knowing look. “I know he will.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben blushed and nodded. “I’m gonna head home then.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Careful of the snow, little Faun.” Zara called and he nodded as he got in the elevator.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had left the lobby and started walking when he heard someone yelling. Then he was yanked into an alley.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The fuck did you go, Ben?!” Jeremy yelled in his face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“J-Jer—”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He felt something hit him in his left eye and he fell.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You just took off with out a word!” Jeremy yelled. “Just left me high and dry…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeremy looked down at Ben.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And now you got money?” He asked. “Or are you sucking dick for it?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jeremy, please!” Ben sobbed as the other yanked him up by his hair and threw him against the wall, using a arm to pin him against the rough brick.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Look at you, Benny. You’re not pretty enough for this. You’re starting to look old and washed out. They’ll trade you for a younger model. One not so used.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jeremy…I’m not…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He was punched in the nose, blood flowing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re average, Ben. Your looks, your name, your empty head and personality.” Jeremy said. “The only reason people are nice to you is cause they feel sorry for you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s…” Ben thought back to Zara and the people at work. “That’s not…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But it is, isn’t it? No one likes you, Ben. No one likes how boring you are, or how little you want. You’re just…nothing” Jeremy said. “You left me. When I was the only one to even see you as more. I liked you Ben.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Liked?” Ben asked, voiced soft and shaky. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeremy chuckled. “What? You’re expecting me to love you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben sobbed and Jeremy pushed him away in disgust.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck you, Ben. You keep living your empty life full of empty friendships.” Jeremy said, reaching into Ben’s left pocket and pulling out his wallet. He took three hundred dollars in cash and threw it down on Ben.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thanks for nothing.” He hissed and walked off.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben shakily got up, soaked from snow and blood. He grabbed his wallet and sobbed softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Hands found his shoulders and he yelled in fear, arms going up to protect his face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, hey.” A raspy, but strong voice said. “Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben couldn’t do anything but sob. A handkerchief found it’s way to his nose and Ben held it there with a shaking hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ben, from the mailroom, right?” The voice asked, and Ben looked up to a tan Asian man looking down at him, black hair styled up. His brown eyes looked so warm as he helped Ben to the street.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Y-yeah.” He said. “Do I know you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I work in the building too. I saw that guy and heard…do you need a hospital?” He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m used to—” He closed his mouth and looked away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can I drive you home at least?” The man asked. “I’d feel really bad if I didn't make sure you at least got home safe.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s just a few blocks and I’d dirty your car.” Ben said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s fine. I’d feel so much better just making sure you’re safe.” He said and led him to a Mercedes. “Who was that guy?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben grimaced as he opened the door and he slid in, seeing the interior floor become wet with snow.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“My ex…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” The man said and shut the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The man walked around and got in the driver’s seat. He started the car, the heater kicking on to Ben’s delight. The man smiled and started driving.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“This might be weird, but do you live in the JW4 building?” He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Ben said. “You too?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah! 316.” He said, turning into the parking garage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh! I’m 315!” Ben said. “I’ve never seen you!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“My hours are weird.” The man said with a sigh. “But the pay is worth it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So are the people…” Ben said softly. “Weird question, but…do you just feel sorry for me?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The man parked in the garage and turned off the car, looking Ben in the eye. “No.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I mean, I feel sorry you’ve gone through that, but…I like seeing you at work.” He said, his cheeks coloring, making Ben blush in turn.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I like how you’re always smiling and always cheerful even when people lash out at you. I like how they can’t be mad after you say good morning or hello.” He said. “How happy you are, I guess.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh.” Ben said softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think you can guess, I kinda wanted to be your friend.” He said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ben got out. “Are you doing anything for Christmas?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just me and some spiked nog.” He said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wanna come over and have dinner?” Ben asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’d love to.” He said as they got in the elevator. “Can I drive you to and from work?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What about your weird hours?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s just busy work anyone can do.” He said. “I don’t want you to get hurt by that guy.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Um, okay.” Ben said. “I never got your name.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The man smiled as the doors closed. “Kenji.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben recalls Christmas and New Years. Kenji shows his hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think at this point I implemented a personal rule Bumpy HAS to be in my stories. And yes, Jeremy is the little brother of -spoiler- and he will -spoiler- -spoiler- -spoiler- Jeremy. And I left descriptions of Jeremy out because I prefer people to make thier own versions of him. </p><p>CW: Cursing, verbal abuse from Jeremy, talks of planned rape, Kenji being creepy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-December 2019-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kenji laughed as Ben told another corny joke.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They had had a nice warm dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, stuffing and cornbread. They were currently relaxing on Ben’s sofa, sipping spiked cocoa, Ben already a little tipsy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Another.” He said, taking another drink.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay.” Ben giggled, cheeks pink. “What’s do you call a broke Santa?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Saint Nickle-less!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kenji laughed again and Ben leaned on him, trying to get a breath between his giggles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kenji…Kenji, I’m having a really fun time.” He said, looking up at the other.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am too. I’m so happy I met you, Ben.” Kenji cooed back. “Oh! That reminds me! I got you a little something!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kenji reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kenji! We just met, I can’t…I can’t marry you yet!” Ben whined sadly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No. No.” Kenji chuckled, cheeks red. “Open it, my silly Ben.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ben took the box and opened it to see two slips of paper.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are these tickets? To the New Year’s Party at the Aquarium?!” He asked. “These are nearly impossible to get!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I remember how much you said you love animals and I have a friend who had bought tickets but had to cancel, so I bought them second hand.” Kenji lied.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Aw, Kenji…” Ben sniffed. “Thank you so much! Will you come with me? No, wait, that’s not fair, you probably have friends or a girlfriend you want to spend it with.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No. I want to.” Kenji said. “I want to spend New Year’s with you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Promise it’s not cause you feel sorry for me?” Ben asked, wiping his eyes ad looking away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I swear Ben.” Kenji said and hugged him. “I want to spend it with you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kenji…I’m sorry…I can’t wait, but I’m kinda sleepy. I want you to open my gift too.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ben wobbled over to his little tree and took out a red bag, handing it to Kenji, who took out a red scarf and brown pleather gloves with white fur trimming.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry it’s not much. We just met, but you’ve been such a good friend to me.” Ben said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kenji hugged Ben close. “I love them, Ben.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ben cuddled into him. “Thank you for being here with me, Kenji.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, Sleepy. Time for you to hit the hay. I’ll clean up and go home.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s not fair.” Ben whined.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You cooked. I’ll clean.” Kenji said and helped him up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh! Oh, wait!” Ben said and pointed over the door arch, where he had put mistletoe as a joke to himself.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kenji looked up and Ben kissed his cheek, surprising the other. Kenji stared at Ben in awe as Ben gazed at him happily.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Merry Christmas Kenji.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He smiled back at the smaller man. “Merry Christmas, Ben.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
    <em>-December 2020-</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben woke to the automatic lock on the door, Kenji whispering to someone or something.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Kenji?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Stay there, I don’t want the surprise ruined.” He called and Ben sat up, looking at the window to see the sun had set and the outside lights had come on.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji walked in holding a circular box, smiling. “Close your eyes.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben chuckled and did so. He heard shuffling and Kenji took off his ankle cuff. He heard it jangle more than normal and gasped when he peeked to see Kenji throw it outside and grin at him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No more chains! No more locks! Your limitations are limitless!” He yelled happily and Ben stared at him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What?” Ben asked.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I realized why our relationship was so strained, Ben!” Kenji said, kneeling before him and taking his hands. “I isolated you. I hurt you. You’re tied to a few rooms and all alone with no stimulation but books and tv. You need something…breathing!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben looked up at him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Kenji, did you take a kid?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji blinked, then laughed as he stood. Ben pulled his legs up and hugged his knees, scared. Kenji put his hands out, face panicked.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, no! Don’t look at me like that! Sorry to scare you, but no. No kids. Not for like, a long time.” He said and whistled.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben gasped as a Doberman Pincher and Rottweiler stalked over to him and Kenji. They growled and looked at Kenji, who paid them no mind as they walked to Ben. Ben got a good look at their sharp teeth as they both yawned suddenly. The Rottweiler sniffed his leg as the Doberman sniffed his chest.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben gasped when he felt them start licking him, then bark excitedly, their nubby tails wagging as they jumped excitedly around him and Kenji.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Aren’t they great?” Kenji asked. “These are Toro and Dom. They’re our new guard dogs. Well, not really guard dogs since they’re more for intimidation. But they were trained to protect you and keep you company. I know taking care of three dogs is hard and you’d spend the most time with them—”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Three?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh!” Kenji said and picked up the box, kneeling in front of Ben and holding it up. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben undid the ribbon, curiously taking the lid off the box to reveal a short haired chihuahua with matching colors to the two bigger dogs, down to her little brown eyebrows. She yipped happily and jumped at Ben, who caught her as she delivered a series of licks to his chin and cheeks.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“She’s a rescue. I saw her in the newsletter and well…I kinda felt like you would—why are you crying?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben sniffed as the dogs crowded around him and whined for his attention, the bigger dogs sitting and laying their heads on his lap.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m happy.” He said, voice high and watery.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He looked up at the shocked Kenji, nose red and running, smiling despite how crumpled his face was.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji felt such love for his Ben and gave him a tissue.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben sniffed and wiped his nose, still looking up at Kenji, his eyes a mixture of emotions Kenji couldn’t place.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Thank you, Kenji. All of this is a lot, and I don’t…I don’t know how to feel and…and…please hug me?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji quickly hugged a crying Ben, the puppy yawning from between them. Ben nuzzled into Kenji’s neck as the two larger dogs laid at their feet.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Better?” Kenji asked from where he was spooning Ben on the sofa.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You really trust me not to leave?” Ben asked.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I do. It really scares me.” He said, arms tightening. “I’ll keep watching you. I can’t stop watching you for a second.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben gulped. “And if I go outside?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ll be alerted and come right back to make sure you’re safe. I’ll keep you safe, Ben.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben looked at the fireplace. “Remember last Christmas?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I do.” Kenji said.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You lied a lot to me.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I…I did.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No more lying.” Ben said. “From either of us.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Okay.” Kenji whispered and Ben hugged the puppy, kissing the bump on her skull.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“She doesn’t have a name.” Kenji said.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Bumpy.” Ben said and showed Kenji her head.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji chuckled. “Bumpy.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Um…Kenji…I need to ask.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ll be truthful.” Kenji breathed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You do know you kidnapped me, right?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“…I…I do…” He said, pulling Ben close.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben sighed and shivered. Then Kenji grabbed his arms and crossed them over his chest, squeezing them tight, almost painfully.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“But you know why, right?” Kenji asked, voice icy.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I-I do. I do. Thank you, Kenji.” Ben said quickly, sensing Kenji tense and letting Bumpy go to the floor.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The puppy ran to her older siblings to hide between them, the dogs alert at the tension in their master’s voice.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Is it wrong for me to love you?” Kenji asked, voice strained.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, Kenji. No. It’s okay. I wanna stay, I promise.” Ben said, turning to face him. “You take such good care of me. I want to stay with you.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Then why do you keep harping me on this?” Kenji asked, eyes wide. “Don’t I make you happy?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He pinned Ben on his back, releasing his arms, to place his hands next to Ben’s head, pinning him in place.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You do! You do make me happy, Kenji!” He said, tears coming to his eyes.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Are you sure?” He asked, tilting his head, his left lower lid twitching.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben pulled him into a kiss and Kenji froze.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben wrapped his arms around his neck and Kenji pressed his body down on top of Ben, making the other moan softly. Kenji gripped his hips and Ben gasped, tilting his head back as Kenji licked from his neck to his chin.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Kenji~” He whined, feeling Kenji react. Soon, he would.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji pulled away with a gasp. “Little Vixen.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He smiled at Ben.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You like to play with me?” He asked. “Like me to act like a predator?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben shivered. His stomach felt cold and his nerves were screaming he was in danger, but…</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Sometimes…” He admitted. “It’s…”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ben looked away, cheeks warm.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kenji chuckled and leaned down to kiss along his neck. “It’s what?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s sexy.” Ben said and Kenji took a deep breath and pulled away, leaving Ben gasping at he looked up at Kenji.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I…” Kenji swallowed, and Ben could see the tent in his pants. “I need a shower. After…let’s eat and…yeah.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He left quickly and Ben hugged a pillow.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Already missing the familiar warmth.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>*</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 <em>-December/January 2019-</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben gasped in delight seeing a few baby otters being fed milk. He was dressed rather casually; khaki pants, a black button up shirt and his new coat which was currently being checked at the counter with Kenji’s.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Said man came beside him and took his hand, Ben smiling up at him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Thank you again. This is…”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“We haven’t even started going around. Would you like to get a closer look at the animals? Eat? Take a walk through the exhibits?” Kenji asked, staring at Ben intently.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben hummed and pretended like he didn’t know, then looked at the baby seals and otters along with some adult marine mammals that had been nursed back to health before release.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kenji chuckled and led him to where an employee was feeding an otter. She saw how Ben stared at the pup and smiled.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You can pet her, Sir.” She said and Ben reached out a shaking hand, stroking over the little creature’s flank.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh my gosh…Kenji, she’s so tiny!” He whispered and withdrew his hand.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kenji smiled and reached out, stroking where Ben had, amused. “Soft.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben smiled as they walked around, looking at a few scarred sea lions who were cleared to return back to their homes. He took pictures of the baby seals and cooed over how chubby they were. He even asked Kenji to take one of him petting a turtle.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>After they washed their hands, Kenji led him outside to where an outdoor area had been sheltered and made into a pop up restaurant. Ben looked around in wonder and blushed when Kenji pulled out his chair and pushed him in.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Kenji.” Ben said softly as they waited for their server. “Tonight has been amazing. And I have something to say.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kenji cocked his head, eyes narrowing.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Kenji, I really like yo—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Benny?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben went from feeling like he was in warm sunlight on a spring day, to feeling like he had pushed into a frozen lake. He clenched his fists on his lap, looking down at them, too afraid to look up.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Do we know you?” Kenji growled suddenly.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Yeah. That’s my boyfriend.” Jeremy said.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben looked up to see him dressed in black slacks, a white button up and a black vest, an apron around his waist. He shook his head.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“N-no. I…We’re not boyfriends.” He said, looking at Kenji.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Are you sure about that, Benny?” Jeremy asked with a smirk. “Does your date know what we get up to?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No!” Ben said, a little too loudly, gaining the attention of other guests.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>His skin felt tight, his body was hot, everything was too bright and loud.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He felt hands on his arm and Kenji was pulling him up and holding him close.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Don’t you ever speak to him like that again.” Kenji said, stroking Ben’s back.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben looked at a glaring Jeremy and hugged Kenji’s arm.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Fine, take the whore. Have fun with that lose slut.” He said and many people gasped.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“…worth losing your job to get back at Ben for dumping you?” Kenji asked. “You really are the worst kind of cretin.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He hugged Ben closer.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You’re angry he left you. Because he’s way too good for you. And you know it. And trying to sabotouge his love life is how you cope. I wonder…Was the abuse only verbal?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben saw people were recording on their phones. Some were whispering as Jeremy growled.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What did you tell him?!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“He didn’t tell me anything. But you just did. You were the one who beat and robbed him last week. Not a very boyfriend like act.” Kenji said. “Either way, tonight, the new year, you’ve lost. Because I love Ben. I have fore sometime. And I want to make him happy and keep him safe from monsters like you. See you, Jerry.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s Jeremy, you dumb fuck—Hey! Let me go!” He yelled as security grabbed him, Kenji leading Ben away and out of the restaurant towards the Ferris wheel. He stopped once they were alone and looked at Ben, who was struggling with a medley of emotions.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ben, I’m so sorry. Are you—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Love?” Ben asked incredulously. “You love me, Kenji? You don’t even know me!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ben…” He took Ben’s hands. “Ben, I’ve loved you for months. I don’t know why it happened, but I saw you—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Where?! I haven’t been working long at—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hammond Place.” Kenji said, then took a deep breath. “My…my parents are buried there too. I saw the funeral service and I…! I understood what you were feeling and I wondered about you after and I saw you here and there near Pratt Park and I…”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben shivered and Kenji hugged him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I’m sorry, Ben.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Kenji—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Mr. Kon!” A woman in a black and gold pantsuit called to them as she ran to them. “Sir, I am so sorry for what happened! Mr. Mills was hired by a separate agency and…”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben’s mind went blank.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He was back at Hammond Place Cemetery and saw a huge mausoleum near the back. It was for a family. A rich well off family that could probably rest in luxury while he slowly stared as he put his mother to rest. He remembered the name on the door. The same as the one on his employer’s door where Zara sat in front of.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Kon?!” Ben yelled and pushed Kenji away. “Your last name is Kon?!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ben—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“NO!” Ben screamed. “Stay away from me you creep!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He walked back towards the aquarium to pick up his coat. He had plenty of money saved up. He would walk out, find a bus stop and when he got home, quit as soon as possible.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He was halfway down the street when Kenji’s car screeched in front of him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ben, let me explain.” Kenji said as he got out.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You are so out of line.” Ben said, shaking with anger. “What, do you date all your subordinates? Or just the charity cases?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ben, it wasn’t like that.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Did you hire me just to get with me?” Ben asked.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No, I wanted you to have a job and a better home that rat invested hovel you were in. Rosa couldn’t help you and that pervert landlord wasn’t going to go easy on you without incentive. The last thing I needed was you returning to Jeremy and his filthy friends and brother! What if they touched you again?!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ben took a step back, staring up at Kenji.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“How do you know what Eli did?” He asked. “I never told anyone about it.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“He was going to rent you out to him in exchange for more money.” Kenji said and Ben took another step back.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No…how do you know this?!” Ben asked.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kenji exhaled; his breath thick in the cold air. Ben could hear a faint chanting. Kenji chuckled and looked down at him, his eyes odd and hyper focused on him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I told you, Ben…” He said as multiple pops went up, lighting up the sky, but Ben could only see the man slowly advancing on him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I love you.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenji and Ben get comfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p>
<p>Ben moaned softly as Kenji kissed along his neck. </p>
<p>The New Year had just rung in and Kenji was insatiable. </p>
<p>Christmas had come and gone, Ben receiving new books, clothes and, to his surprise, a key to the back door if he wanted to sit on the patio. </p>
<p>He had painted Kenji a landscape of the glassy cliff, Kenji swallowing hard. But delighted none the less. </p>
<p>He made himself and Ben a hearty dinner, even giving unseasoned roasted turkey and ham to the dogs, who were decked out in little sweater vests and ran around the house with their new toys and bones. </p>
<p>And now, after the new year had passed…</p>
<p>Maybe they drank too much champagne. Maybe they were tired since they were both early sleepers.</p>
<p>But Ben could feel Kenji’s hot skin, his hands on his hips, his body pressed on his and he was going crazy!</p>
<p>Kenji moved to pull away, but Ben hugged him around the neck.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please…” He whined.</p>
<p>“B-Ben…” Kenji moaned. “You’re not—”</p>
<p>“I am, Kenji! I want this. I want you so bad!” He begged, body screaming for attention as he rut his hips up. "Please, it feels like torture not to touch you!"</p>
<p>“I…Okay. Okay, my Ben.” He whispered, picking Ben up and carrying him to the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>-January 2020-</em> </p>
<p>Ben moaned in fear, looking around the dark room with only one light over the door. There were no windows, and his arms were pulled high and tight, tied to the bedframe, same with his legs. He could feel another cramp start in his calf, and he whimpered through his gag.</p>
<p>He had been there for hours in the cold room, naked and bound. </p>
<p>Was Kenji going to hurt him? Rape him? Sell him? Kill him?</p>
<p>He sobbed softly as he thought of his friends. </p>
<p>Why did he cut ties with them? Why had he shut them out?</p>
<p>He sniffed and heard noise for the first time since he woke up.</p>
<p>Shuffling.</p>
<p>Footsteps.</p>
<p>Someone was walking to the door. </p>
<p>It opened and Ben screamed in fear into his gag.</p>
<p>“Shh, my Ben.” Kenji whispered as he walked close to him.</p>
<p>Ben sobbed and looked away, shaking hard.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I was gone so long. But now I’m here.” He cooed. </p>
<p>Ben felt his restraints lax and he tried to run, but fell to the ground, yelling through his still attached gag as his leg cramped anew. </p>
<p>“Ben!” Kenji yelled and pulled him close. </p>
<p>Ben pushed at him and swatted like an angry cat and Kenji just squeezed him tighter before he felt a wave of exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Kenji barked and Ben started to tremble again. </p>
<p>“I need you to relax or you’ll hurt yourself.” He said sternly and unclasped Ben’s gag, gently prying it free to drop it to the floor. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do to me?” Ben asked, hiccupping through sobs.</p>
<p>“No, no, Sweetheart.” Kenji whispered and rubbed Ben’s arms. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you want?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“You. I want you.”</p>
<p>“For sex?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kenji said sternly, and Ben looked up at him in shock.</p>
<p>His eyes were soft as he stroked away Ben’s tears. </p>
<p>“You know, growing up, I tended to not want much. But when I did…Well, I tend to get what I want.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a thing, Mr. Kon!” Ben yelled and pushed at him weakly.</p>
<p>“Kenji. You will call me Kenji.” He demanded. </p>
<p>“God, I can’t believe this!” Ben yelled. “I get away from Jeremy and now this happens—”</p>
<p>Kenji squeezed his arms. </p>
<p>“I am not like him! Don’t you ever compare me to him again, do you hear me?!”</p>
<p>Ben shut his eyes and nodded, biting his lip. </p>
<p>Kenji cupped his face and made him look up into his crazed eyes.</p>
<p>“You’ve been hurt so much, Ben…” He whispered. “He hurt you so much. But I’ll never hurt you. Never ever. I’ll give you everything and love you forever and ever. Just give in and let me love you.”</p>
<p>“I…no…”</p>
<p>“I can’t let you go, my Ben.” He whispered. “So it’s no use. Just give in and let me make you happy.”</p>
<p>Ben sobbed and Kenji hugged him tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p>
<p>Kenji panted as he hugged Ben close, a mess between them from his rutting. </p>
<p>“You didn’t…”</p>
<p>“Not yet, Ben. I want us to both be fully aware…” He said. “Do you regret—”</p>
<p>“No.” Ben said and pulled Kenji into a kiss, the older man’s whimpers making him shiver.</p>
<p>“Ben…does this mean you love me?” He asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t…I really like you. I want to be with you.” Ben stammered. "I...I'm scared to...I want you but I can't say...I'm sorry, Kenji."</p>
<p>“Shh…I’m sorry.” Kenji said, rubbing Ben’s back. “Don’t feel pressured.”</p>
<p>“Kenji…make love to me again?” He asked.</p>
<p>Kenji chuckled and pulled Ben into another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben sat in a daze the next morning, Kenji having just left after breakfast together. </p>
<p>He blushed as he remembered their first time. Then second, third and fourth time just that morning.</p>
<p>Bumpy barked suddenly and he was broken out of his stupor by the dogs playing tug of war with their toys. He smiled down at them and noticed how sunny it was outside. </p>
<p>Sun was rare and he noticed the grass was dry enough for the dogs to run around. </p>
<p>He saw Kenji at his desk, working on his computer. </p>
<p>“Kenji?” Ben called and Kenji looked at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ben?”</p>
<p>“I’m taking the dogs to the back.” </p>
<p>Kenji paled and Ben could see his panic. </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure the gate to the cliff is locked up tight and stay by the door.” He promised and Kenji nodded. </p>
<p>“Please stay away from the edge, Ben.” Kenji said, voice cracking. </p>
<p>“I will. And Kenji?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Ben blushed and bit his lip.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about it…” He said and smiled.</p>
<p>Kenji chuckled. “Me either. I love you, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled. “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”</p>
<p>Kenji blushed deeply and Ben chuckled.</p>
<p>“I can leave early! Then…we could walk the dogs around the neighborhood.”</p>
<p>“The neighborhood?” Ben asked. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“I promised I would be better to you, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled and nodded. “I’ll be in soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Just gotta finish approving this paperwork and I’ll be home soon.” Kenji said, but paused his typing. “Please be careful, Ben. There’s…there’s something wrong with that cliff.”</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll just make sure the gate is locked, then come right back to the deck to read. Do you want to watch me through the outside camera?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. But take the tablet with you?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Ben said, standing up and taking the tablet from the charging stand it was plugged into. He opened the back door and shut it before the dogs could come out, wanting to be sure the gate to the cliff was locked.</p>
<p>He held the tablet up and hugged it, so Kenji was looking in the direction he was walking. He was only wearing his slippers and the soft pajamas Kenji usually had him wear.</p>
<p>“If its okay…” He said, trying to fill the tense silence as he walked to the iron gate. “Can I have some more casual clothes? Like shorts, jeans, t shirts?” </p>
<p>“You look so comfy, though.” Kenji said. </p>
<p>“I know. But I want to play with the dogs and maybe…” He touched the gate and heard Kenji inhale sharply. He made sure it was locked, noting how despite being closed, the latch was up.</p>
<p>He quickly jammed it down and pushed the gate to make sure it held. </p>
<p>He could hear the water crashing against the rocks below and for a moment…thought he heard whispering. Like a chorus of voices morphing into a familiar one. </p>
<p>“Ben…”</p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>“Ben!” Kenji yelled from the tablet and Ben blinked, stepping back and quickly whirling around to walk back to the wooden deck, opening the sliding door so the dogs could run around. </p>
<p>He fell heavily into a wooden bench under the awning and shivered. </p>
<p>“Sorry, thought I heard a seal. But anyway…shorts?” He asked, trying to ease out of the sudden fear he felt.</p>
<p>“…Uh…Yeah. Shorts. We should go shopping.” Kenji said. “Together. Sometime.”</p>
<p>“Kenji…thank you.” He said. “You're an amazing boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“B-Boyfriend?” Kenji asked.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m sorry, I assumed we were…are we?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, I will one hundred percent be your boyfriend. I—”</p>
<p>“Sir, I need you to—” </p>
<p>“Zara?!” Ben yelled, hearing the familiar voice.</p>
<p>“Ben?!” He heard her yell and Kenji ended their call. </p>
<p>Ben gasped and dialed Kenji back. </p>
<p>He didn’t pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kenji got home, Ben was still outside, hugging his knees. He quickly ran out and wrapped his suit jacket around the smaller man.</p>
<p>“Did you hurt her?” He asked.</p>
<p>Kenji looked down at Ben coldly. “No.”</p>
<p>“Did she know?”</p>
<p>“She knew of my attraction, but thought you left because you asked for a transfer.”</p>
<p>“What did you tell her?” Ben asked, red rimmed eyes glaring up at him.</p>
<p>“I was checking in on you. She doesn’t know…this.”</p>
<p>“Call her right now.” </p>
<p>“Ben—”</p>
<p>“If you have any love for me, call her right now! Or was that a lie?!” He yelled.</p>
<p>Kenji clenched his jaw, then took out his phone.</p>
<p>“Audio only and on speaker.” He growled, holding out the phone between himself and Ben.</p>
<p>He dialed Zara and Ben watched the green phone on the screen vibrate before it went black with Zara’s name and number on it. </p>
<p>“You have a lot of nerve-” </p>
<p>“Hey, Zara.” Ben said, smiling as he fought back tears at hearing an old friends voice.</p>
<p>“Ben? But this is Kenji’s number. What the hell is going on?!” She yelled. “What did Kenji do?”</p>
<p>“Kenji lied to you.” Ben said, quickly snatching the phone before Kenji could react. “And so have I.”</p>
<p>“Ben, you disappeared off the face of the earth and I was so worried something terrible had happened to you.” She said. “Where the hell have you been?”</p>
<p>“I quit.” He said, looking at Kenji. “Because I found out Kenji was in love with me. And I wanted to try a romantic relationship with him. So I’ve technically been at his place. To make sure the press doesn’t get wind of it and he gets bad pushback over dating a low level employee.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ben…” Zara sighed. “You didn’t have to do this alone. I could have helped you. Kenji’s a dumbass, but you…oh, you’re so sweet. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Kenji, looking shocked, stared at Ben. Ben ran his free hand over Kenji’s neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>“I great. Kenji takes great care of me.” He said. “I just miss talking to you.”</p>
<p>“It sucks you had to give up your job.” She said.</p>
<p>“It does.” He said and gave Kenji a pointed look. “With you helping us, I bet I could come back.”</p>
<p>Kenji looked furious. </p>
<p>“That way I could be with Kenji every second of every day.” He said, Kenji blinking as he mulled over what Ben said.</p>
<p>“Ben…are you sure you could do such a thing?” She asked. “Working and living together, if I am correct that you two are living together…well, are you comfortable with that?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” He said. “I’ll see you soon, Zara.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “This is going to be a lot of extra paperwork for us all. See you soon, little faun.”</p>
<p>Ben hummed as he hugged the taller man, kissing his neck as the line disconnected. </p>
<p>Kenji melted and Ben smiled over playing his captor like a harp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenji remanences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p><p>Ben moaned softly as Kenji pinned him to his desk. </p><p>Only Ben’s first day back and Kenji couldn’t help himself. He had imagined Ben on his desk from the moment he hired him.</p><p>He wanted to tear his clothes off, but knew they only had a few minutes before Ben had to report to the mail room. </p><p>“Kenji…” Ben whined, and the CEO felt his resolve slipping, biting his boyfriend’s exposed shoulder, Ben clutching the desk.</p><p>They heard two quick knocks on the door and Ben sat up, pulling his shirt up as he bolted to the nearby couch. Zara was opening the door a crack as he sat down, pretending he had been there the whole time as Kenji sat in his chair. She slipped in and took a look at the disheveled men.</p><p>“Honestly!” She whispered and went to Ben, helping him right his shirt and hair. “Poor little brother.”</p><p>Ben was surprised how Zara addressed him as a way to appease Kenji. If Zara was family, she wasn’t a threat, despite her being married. </p><p>“And you!” She hissed softly at Kenji. </p><p>“Me?” He asked.</p><p>“You need to be much more discreet. For Ben’s sake!” She whispered yelled, as if the walls weren’t thick enough. “We cant have any rumors about you two.”</p><p>“Why does it matter?” Kenji asked and both Zara and Ben glared at him.</p><p>“Okay. Fine.” He said. </p><p>“Alright. Ben, run along.” She said and Ben nodded, going to kiss Kenji’s cheek before he left the office. </p><p>Zara glared at him.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kenji asked. </p><p>“That’s not the same Ben that left here last year. He’s been missing a whole year!” She hissed. “And the way he skitters around, how pale and scared he looks. Kenji…what did you do?”</p><p>Kenji looked at his folded hands.</p><p>“I was desperate.” He said.</p><p>“I need you to tell me exactly” She said, sitting in one of the chairs before his desk. "what desperate is."</p><p>“To tell the police?”</p><p>“To protect you!” She said. “Both of you.”</p><p>“Zara, I…I did something bad.”</p><p>“Something that happened that me?” She asked and Kenji paled.</p><p>“No! No, I swear!” he said and took her hand. “I never touched him. Even when he begged me. It was after I started being more lenient with him, I promise. He asked me and I gave in and…I think he enjoyed it. I hope he did. We never inserted—”</p><p>“I understand.” She said, blushing and looking away. “But…”</p><p>“Last New Years…I took him. And I kept him locked away and…and then…he started eating more. Started picking his own shows to watch, books to read. I let him paint and slowly…it felt real…”</p><p>“But it’s not and you know it.” She said. “But Ben doesn’t.”</p><p>“Are you going to take him away?” He growled.</p><p>“That would be unhealthy for the both of you.” She said. “But I have an idea.”</p><p>“Will it separate us?” </p><p>“A bit, but nothing drastic.” She said. “I suggest you give me a key to your house and allow me to visit Ben on his days off. Do you still watch him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You need to stop. Stop watching him at home where he’s safe. Only check the outdoor cameras and have one where you can observe Ben from afar.” She said.</p><p>Kenji gulped. </p><p>“How will I know—” </p><p>“Get him a phone.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Get him a phone and text him only three times a day when you are separated.”</p><p>“Zara—”</p><p>“And let him keep that empty apartment nearby. Let him stay there if you’re working too late and you don’t want to drive back.”</p><p>“We have dogs—”</p><p>“Then I’ll teach him how to drive and you can get him something safe to drive so he can pick up the dogs and move to a first floor apartment with a garden area for them to run around in. He needs independence. And I think you should talk everything over.”</p><p>She got up and Kenji felt a swirl of fear and anger.</p><p>Zara paused and turned. </p><p>“Your family saved me and Alec. I want to help you and Ben live happy lives too. I want to hear you gush about him saying I love you. And I want to cheer at your wedding.” She said.</p><p>Kenji nodded and she left. </p><p>He looked at a photo on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-November 2019-</em>
</p><p>He had jumped. </p><p>He had looked straight at Kenji before he turned and jumped. </p><p>Zara had been sobbing and hugging Kenji as he had looked over the cliff, his father splayed out on the rocks, red mixing with the seafoam from his broken body as a few men in a boat tried to claim him from the rocks.</p><p>A police officer was speaking, but he couldn’t hear her. </p><p>Zara spoke softly and led Kenji to the second ambulance that would transfer him to a hospital for observation and suicide watch. He felt Alec hug him as he was loaded in.</p><p>First, his mother had died in a car crash. </p><p>He remembered her golden brown skin and curly hair. Her short, soft body that was always warm when she hugged him and pinched his cheeks. How she smelled like cinnamon sugar and sang as she cooked. </p><p>And then his father.</p><p>His warm eyes that peeked through the stoic face he often wore. His calloused hands in his hair. His deep voice as he praised or corrected him. His hopes for his wife and son to be happy.</p><p>But then his mother died and his father tried so hard not to see her in their home. He clung to every reminder, then cursed god and the devil for taking her. Then he allowed Kenji to take his place. And he stared at the seafoam against the rocks. </p><p>He told Kenji he could hear her whisper among the waves, see her in the water. </p><p>Kenji would lead him inside, make him eat and take his medicine and sleep. </p><p>Kenji kept them together, he had to…</p><p>And now both were buried side by side. </p><p>Zara clung to him and Kenji felt like he would do what his father did to him and then she to Alec. </p><p>He focused on the company. He had to focus…</p><p> </p><p>He took tiger lilies to his mother and father’s mausoleum.</p><p>To a place he and his future partner might be laid to rest as well. </p><p>His mother had always loved tiger lilies and poinsettias. But his father made sure to bring her a bouquet every Sunday. And she would switch out the bouquets, the house smelling sweet and she leaning over the table to sniff them happily. </p><p>Kenji placed them in the vase before their tombs and walked out, still over come with grief. </p><p>“If you need—”</p><p>“Thank you, Darius.” A croaky voice said, thick with sadness. “I think I need some time to process this.”</p><p>Kenji watched a short young man walk to a nearby stone bench. He ducked back behind the mausoleum. </p><p>“Meet you at home…my Mom died…why couldn’t you come?” He asked his phone. The man sniffed and Kenji watched him, entranced when he turned in his direction, his big eyes looking into the sky. </p><p>He was beautiful…</p><p> </p><p>This was wrong…watching the man was wrong. </p><p>He followed him to his work and watched as he smiled and watered flowers, rubbing his back when he thought no one was looking and yawning when it was slow.</p><p>He saw from the window his name tag. </p><p>Ben.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks and Kenji followed Ben from his apartment, hearing his hitching breath and seeing him scrub at his face as he ducked into a diner. He sat at the counter and ordered a coffee, keeping his baseball cap over his face so Ben couldn’t see him in the mirror along the back. </p><p>But Kenji could see him. </p><p>And the quickly forming black eye.</p><p>He had heard crashes from his apartment. Seen his boyfriend. Heard Ben yelling at another man who visited before running away, looking scared.</p><p>He had seen Ben come here alone before and saw what he ordered every time. </p><p>Ben was just staring at his water. </p><p>Kenji called over a waitress he hadn’t yet met.</p><p>He then paid his bill and quickly left, watching through the diner window as Ben was given a veggie burger and tea, looking surprised, then worried before he smiled at his plate and began to eat. </p><p> </p><p>The shop was gone and Kenji noticed Ben had left his apartment and was living in a lower grade apartment and looking thinner everyday. </p><p>He called Zara and met her at a café.</p><p>“And you have yet to talk to him?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m…nervous. But Zara, if you would see him how I do—”</p><p>“You’re—!” She stopped and leaned forward to whisper. “Stalking some boy.”</p><p>“You don’t understand.”</p><p>“I really don’t. This is not ethical. This is not safe for him, or you, or the company.” She hissed. “Kenji, I don’t want you to get into trouble.”</p><p>“Zara…his boyfriend hurt him and I heard him talking on the phone asking his brother for money.”</p><p>“I don’t even want—” </p><p>“He was going to exchange Ben.” He said suddenly and Zara shut her mouth. “He was going to drug Ben and let his brother rape and share him for money.”</p><p>“I…Tha…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “First things first, buy what’s left of those shop shares, buy the damn land and I’ll look for near by employee lounging. The security and the doorman will make sure that sick fuck never comes near him there. But he’ll have to be a current employee to keep that place along with being full time and such.”</p><p>“Can you bullshit that the shop was part of the company?” </p><p>“Don’t have to. According to the paperwork, the lease and landlord worked for your father at one point. A simple matter of technicalities and Ben will be taken care of.”</p><p>“He needs money now.”</p><p>“Since we’re lying already.” She said and took out her phone. “I’ll fake a bullshit contest and get him a gift card along with our numbers so he can re-apply.”</p><p>“Zara, thank you.”</p><p>“Let me see him.” She said. “If you’re a stalker I know you have a photo.”</p><p>Kenji clenched his fist before taking out his phone and sliding it to Zara. She picked it up and her eyes softened. </p><p>“Oh…he’s so small and thin. He looks like a faun…” She sighed and looked at Kenji. “Please don’t do anything drastic.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p><p>Zara swatted Kenji’s head with a rolled up magazine.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“I needed to do that.” She said and hit him across the head again. </p><p>“Stop that!” He yelled. </p><p>“Oh, no! You deserve it! I talked to Ben and…tied to a bed?! Drugged? Chained up?!” She screeched and hit him with the magazine once more.</p><p>“I asked you to do one thing when we hired him! What did I say?!”</p><p>“Don’t do anything drastic.”</p><p>“And what did you do?!”</p><p>“I uh…”</p><p>“You fucked up an already scared boy! Look at him!” She pointed to the screen showing Ben with hunched shoulders and nodding at people instead of his enthusiastic waves. “He’s got PTSD!”</p><p>She rose the magazine again. </p><p>“Order him a phone right now and start looking at cars! I am getting Alec on the phone so we can start teaching him this weekend!"</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Kenji yelled back before they heard a knock. </p><p>Zara threw her Vouge magazine in the corner and Kenji closed his laptop. </p><p>“Enter, please.” Zara said, standing next to Kenji.</p><p>A young woman in stylish skinny jeans and a letterman jacket strolled in. She had her hair in a high bun, the strands bleached and dyed cotton candy pink. </p><p>She also held out a notebook and pen.</p><p>“Brooklynn Bowman. Investigative journalist. What can you tell me about a missing man who just resurfaced?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Kenji asked. </p><p>“I’m looking into the one year disappearance and reappearance of someone. Ben Pincus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something about that cliff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! </p><p>Okay, so odd story.</p><p>Someone sent me a fake email pretending to be from the Camp Creatacous crew. I sent an email asking for contact info and then emailed the producer and asked about legal issues with fanfiction.</p><p>Long story short, the email was a fake after an old STEM buddy tracked it for me. I might take legal action, but after sending the info to the producer and a few show staff, they're kinda in over thier heads.</p><p>Had I been younger, this fic would be gone. </p><p>Luckily, I survived enough fandoms to know this fake 2006 DeviantArt BS. </p><p>Stay safe out there, guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p><p>“Ben?” Kenji asked, folding his hands together as he looked up and down the reporter.</p><p>“Yes.” Brooklynn said, eyes narrowing as Zara stood straighter.</p><p>“May I ask why Ben Pincus?” He asked. “Not Benjamin Simon Pincus?”</p><p>Brooklynn’s eyes widened.</p><p>“He never tells anyone his middle name. How do you—”</p><p>“We talk. And if you were really just a regular journalist, you wouldn’t know he prefers Ben. Unless you’re making a guess.” Zara said, eyes narrowing. “But considering you know his middle name…”</p><p>“Is he around? Is he okay?” She asked, looking from Kenji to Zara.</p><p>“I need to know who you are before I get security involved.” Kenji said. “As I am worried about my employees safety.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>The door opened, Ben walking in with a bright smile.</p><p>“Hey, I forgot my…Brooklynn?”</p><p>The girl whirled around and gasped, her green eyes filling with tears as she ran to him. “Ben!”</p><p>Ben huffed as he caught her in a hug and she squeezed him tightly. He held out a hand to a red faced Kenji, who had stood up when she had ran at him.</p><p>“Are you okay? We thought Jeremy had hurt you or something!” She cried as she looked him over.</p><p>“I’m okay. I promise. I just…I needed to be alone and…” He noticed her hands clasping his. “Did you get married?”</p><p>“We wanted you to be there and sent you an invitation…Oh, Ben, we should have checked up on you instead of just leaving you alone. We were bad friends!” She sobbed. “Sammy and Darius are out of their minds with worry and Yaz and I tried to find you!”</p><p>She wiped her face with her sleeve and took a deep breath, looking at Ben.</p><p>“We found Jeremy and he said you were a sugar baby or something?”</p><p>Ben blushed and Zara went to close the door.</p><p>Brooklynn looked around at Ben, Zara and Kenji.</p><p>“Um…I feel like I’m intruding something.” She said and looked from Ben to Kenji, who was walking over to Ben. Ben smiled at him as Kenji wrapped an arm around his waist protectively. </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone.” Ben begged. “Your story…”</p><p>“Is super made up. You’d be surprised where a press pass can get you.” She said with a wave before she took Ben’s hands again. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine. I am. I’m sorry I made you worry.”</p><p>“Can we talk—”</p><p>“No!” Ben said, then stuttered. “I-I mean, not right now. This weekend?” </p><p>“Okay. Can I have your number?” She asked and Ben looked up at Kenji in alarm.</p><p>Kenji then looked at Zara.</p><p>“Ben lost his phone.” Zara said quickly. “We’re getting him a new one as we speak. But if you give me your number, I’ll make sure to input it in his contacts once it’s delivered.”</p><p>“Here, let me give you my card.” Kenji said and went to his desk, Zara plucking one from his hand and walking to Brooklynn.</p><p>“Alright.” Brooklynn said, eyes narrowing again in suspicion as she turned and smiled at Ben. “I’ll see you later. Everyone will be so glad to see you.” </p><p>“Me too.” He said and hugged her. </p><p>Zara led her out and Ben watched the door as it closed. </p><p>Ben could hear Kenji’s footsteps on the carpet and tried not to flinch when his hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you going to leave me, Ben?” He asked in a low hallow tone.</p><p>Ben huffed in annoyance and turned, hugging Kenji. The larger man hugged back quickly.</p><p>“Of course not. Why would I leave my boyfriend?” He asked, looking up at Kenji with a smile. </p><p>Kenji smiled back and kissed him.</p><p>Yet he still felt dread boil in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji brushed Ben’s hair back as he bathed the dogs in a large plastic kiddie pool out back. </p><p>Every so often, he would glance at the gate, listening to the strumming of the guitar of the music on his phone as Ben gently rubbed soap into the dogs coats before rinsing them. </p><p>“I don’t like this…” He said softly.</p><p>“Yeah, wet dog isn’t my favorite smell either but—”</p><p>“That girl. Brooklynn.” He said and Ben paused.</p><p>“She’s my friend.” He said aloofly.</p><p>“Then where was she when you were nearly homeless?”</p><p>“…Kenji…” Ben sat down as the now damp dogs ran around the yard to lay in the weak sunlight.</p><p>He looked up at him. </p><p>“Back then…I…I kinda wanted to be alone. To be punished.” He said. “For not doing right by my Mom. I isolated myself on purpose.”</p><p>“Ben…What if Jeremy did more than trade you?” Kenji asked.</p><p>“I didn’t care. I felt so alone and empty…I sometimes thought maybe I’d be better off dead. I kept wondering…How low can I go before I’m in the ground?” He said softly, looking at his knees.</p><p>Kenji pulled Ben close and cradled him on his lap.</p><p>“And…And now?” He asked, voice trembling.</p><p>“Now…I have everything I’ve wanted. My old friends, my new friends, someone who loves me.” He chuckled and looked up at Kenji. “In some twisted way…this is perfect.”</p><p>“No it’s not.” Kenji whispered. “No…I…”</p><p>He pulled away from Ben.</p><p>“I’m going to get more towels. Then we can talk more and maybe go out for dinner or something.” He said, trying to keep the spiral of emotions within him in check.</p><p>“Okay.” Ben said and looked off at the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. </p><p>He saw his father. </p><p>How would Kosei react to what he had done?</p><p>Most likely he would hit Kenji with something firmer than a rolled up magazine.</p><p>He wondered if life had been different. What if he found Ben before his parents died, or if they never died at all?</p><p>Would he still be attracted to Ben? Would Ben have left Jeremy for him?</p><p>His mother would love Ben the instant she met the sweet soft spoken boy. His father would be impressed with his work ethic. Maybe they could’ve helped him with his mother. Maybe they could have comforted him. Maybe he could have comforted Kenji. </p><p>Maybe they could be in love for rea…</p><p>He rubbed his face. </p><p>His eyes were rimmed with dark bags, eyes slightly red. </p><p>He had to relax. </p><p>Ben was safe. </p><p>Ben was happy.</p><p>Ben loved…the dogs.</p><p>But he would do better. Be better for Ben. </p><p>He grabbed some thick towels and started off to the sliding door in the back.</p><p>Yes, he would be the best man he could be.</p><p>Then Ben would love him back. And they would be happy. They could get married. Adopt more dogs or even a child or two.</p><p>Kenji would make sure his parents lived on through his love for Ben. He would make sure Ben was happy and safe and loved and…and…</p><p>He dropped the towels and stood frozen at the back door as he saw Ben…</p><p>Past the gate and standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rocks.</p><p>Just like his father. </p><p>Ben had just told him he had been something shy of suicidal not even five minutes ago. And like an idiot, he had pushed him away and left him alone.</p><p>He opened the door, the dogs whining as they stood by the gate, as if scared to go any farther. </p><p>As if they knew what evil that cliff was.</p><p>Ben turned around suddenly, eyes red and tears flowing down his face as wind whipped around his hair, trying to urge him to jump. Just like his father had. </p><p>He looked at Kenji in a daze, then turned back around.</p><p>Kenji felt a scream strangle him.</p><p>Then Ben lifted a foot…</p><p>And turned, running to Kenji.</p><p>Kenji met him halfway, digging his nails into Ben’s back and shoulder, clinging to him as he fell to his knees. The dogs barked and surrounded them, sniffing at Ben and Kenji. Kenji felt Bumpy pawing at his side and he laughed in both relief and sobbed in fear.</p><p>Ben looked up at him, still crying.</p><p>“I saw her! I saw my Mom and she…she wanted me to jump.” He cried. “But I couldn’t…I couldn’t leave you. I couldn’t leave you, Kenji.”</p><p>Kenji pulled him into a kiss, tasting salt and Ben and feeling Ben wrap his arms around his neck to pull them impossibly close. </p><p>“Inside.” Kenji whispered. “Everyone inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenji held a still trembling Ben to his chest. </p><p>As soon as they were inside, Ben had grabbed Kenji and pulled him to the bedroom.</p><p>“Make love to me.” He begged. “Show me. Show me, please.”</p><p>“Show you what?” Kenji asked taking off his shirt.</p><p>“Love. Show me I’m still here and you still love me.” He sobbed, mouthing at his jaw.</p><p>Kenji had pulled Ben close and laid him down. He had kissed and stroked and they had become one. Where Kenji started, Ben ended and over and over until they had both collapsed in a heap. </p><p>Kenji had guided them to the bath and now they laid together on new sheets, Ben moaning softly from his now pained hips and hickeys littered on his neck. </p><p>“Kenji…” Ben whispered. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Stay home tomorrow?” Kenji asked. “Invite your friends and just…just be safe while I make some last minute arrangements.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“To get away from this damn place. Let’s relocate somewhere sunny. Somewhere nice.” He said. “Build a branch of the company so Zara can come along too if she wants.”</p><p>“I kinda like the snow.” Ben said.</p><p>“Denver?” Kenji asked. “I remember we had a cottage there. We can make new buildings, maybe even a campus for new employees and do the apartments or little town houses or cabins, and of course, we can help fund schools and teachers—”</p><p>Ben kissed Kenji, silencing him.</p><p>“Stop. We can worry about that later. But yes. Let’s move. And Kenji?”</p><p>“Yes?” Kenji asked, feeling panic and joy cyclone into an indescribable emotion.</p><p>“I think you’ve made your parents very proud.” Ben said.</p><p>Kenji deflated and hiccupped. He gasped as tears ran down his face. </p><p>Ben cupped his jaw, thumbs running over his cheeks to stroke away the waterfall of tears. His eyes soft and loving.</p><p>Kenji rest his head on Ben’s collar, the smaller man sighing happily as he stroked the back of his neck.</p><p>“I love you, my Ben.”</p><p>“Kenji—”</p><p>“I’m going to feed the dogs and order something. Then I’ll bring you some ice for your…” He chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, please. My back is killing me!” He laughed, then smirked. “But it was worth it.”</p><p>Kenji blushed and kissed Ben again. </p><p>“I’m going to mess your old room up. Empty it out, get rid of the door and until we move, fill it with dog toys and beds and cute things.” He promised. </p><p>“Good.” Ben said with a shiver. “Let’s do that.”</p><p>“Making lemonade out of sour lemons?” Kenji asked and Ben nodded.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s make bad things better.” Ben said. “And move on.”</p><p>Kenji nodded and smiled. “I’ll tell Zara to invite your friends over tomorrow. And she can have the day off too.”</p><p>“Thank you, Honey.” Ben said and closed his eyes, feeling Kenji kiss up his back.</p><p>He hummed when Kenji tilted his head a bit to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“I’ll be back.” Kenji whispered in his ear.</p><p>Within an hour, the dogs had been fed and walked, Ben and Kenji had eaten and now, all five were snuggled on the bed, Ben spooned by his boyfriend and holding Bumpy as her older sisters were curled around their legs. </p><p>Kenji kissed Ben’s hair and took a deep breath.</p><p>It was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get crazy when Ben's friends visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p><p>Ben panted as he looked down at his bleeding hand. </p><p>“I don’t get why you had to be so difficult, Benny…”</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Zara screamed from where she was being held, her arms twisted behind her back and cheek pressed to the floor.</p><p>“Shut that whore up.” </p><p>Zara cried out in pain as her back was stomped on.</p><p>“You know, I’ve spent a lot of time looking for you.” Jeremy said. “Because I made my brother a promise. But since he’s dead…”</p><p>“You killed him, you sick—” Zara was cut off when she was thrown against a wall next to a passed out Sammy and Brooklynn kneeling over her friend.</p><p>“I think I can still get my…how did he put it?” Jeremy asked as he held up a knife. “Pound of flesh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-One hour earlier-</em>
</p><p>“Ben!” Sammy squealed as she hugged him tight. </p><p>He laughed as he hugged back.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” He said and she shook her head.</p><p>“We all discussed it.” She said. “The past is the past and right now, we’re gonna build some new bridges.” </p><p>Brooklynn nodded, Zara behind her. </p><p>“Yeah. Gotta admit, despite this being a little sketch, Zara knows how to keep a business going.” She said and Zara chuckled. </p><p>“Ben, I think I’m going to adopt your friends.” She said.</p><p>“You’re only two years older than us.” Sammy said.</p><p>“Still. It’s hard to find such raw ingenuity and social skills.” She praised, Sammy blushing and Brooklyn preening. </p><p>“Where are your doggos?” Sammy asked. </p><p>“At the groomers today.” Zara said. “Best for now since there are so many new faces.”</p><p>Ben led them to the living room, still surprised to see the hidden camera limp and facing the floor.</p><p>Kenji had said he was going to stop monitoring him and only text him on his new smart phone. </p><p>Ben had been surprised with it this morning with Zara, Kenji, Alec, his friends and a few of his favorite food delivery places as contacts, Spotify, and a few social media apps installed and ready. His wallpaper was a sleeping Kenji and the dogs, a picture he had taken this morning and kept gazing at. </p><p>Every so often, Kenji would reply to a text, where Ben would respond in turn. </p><p>Zara had informed him she had advised Kenji to give Ben some breathing room, and Ben had to admit, so much breathing room all at once felt odd, scary even. </p><p>But none the less, he sent Kenji pictures of himself, and the dogs before they were picked up by the groomers van to be taken to the shop. </p><p>He sat, happy to be dressed in jean shorts and a soft t-shirt with ankle socks and sneakers. Kenji had really kept all his promises. </p><p>“Ben, your house is so big.” Sammy said, looking at the high ceiling and big yard.</p><p>“It’s not mine. I just live with Kenji. But we actually want to sell and move inland.”</p><p>“Oh?” Sammy asked. “Where?” </p><p>“Denver, or somewhere near. Kenji has a vacation home there we kinda want to make our own. More sunshine and space for the girls and…just to start over. Together. Kenji already has plans to open a new branch of his business out there and keep creating jobs and giving to the community.” He said with a blush.</p><p>“Aw, you’re like a supportive housewife!” Brooklynn cooed. </p><p>“What, no…I…Um…” Ben blushed deeper and looked at his lap.</p><p>“Aw, Ben!” Sammy giggled. “It’s so cute to see you so head over heels.”</p><p>“I…Yeah…” Ben said with a smile. </p><p>He looked up.</p><p>“I really am. We started off…weird. Like…I can’t explain it.” He said, looking towards Zara. “But despite that…I’m really happy. I’ve never felt so…cherished.” </p><p>Brooklynn took his hand. </p><p>“That’s all we wanted for you.” She said and Ben nodded. </p><p>“I can’t wait to meet this Kenji!” Sammy said. “I’m gonna make y’all some food one of these days and make sure he knows how to cook.”</p><p>“Kenji’s a decent cook.” Zara said. “Can’t live off take out all the time, but it’s more convenient.” </p><p>She suddenly looked down at her phone and gasped.</p><p>“H-Hold on a moment.” She said and got up, going to the other room.</p><p>Brooklynn’s phone chimed and she opened it, look over the text.</p><p>“Oh my god…” She said. “Eli Mills was murdered!”</p><p>“Eli?” Sammy asked. “As in Jeremy’s brother?”</p><p>“It said he was robbed and stabbed.” Brooklynn read. </p><p>“Do you think…” Sammy asked, looking towards Ben.</p><p>“Yes.” Ben whispered, face pale. “Jeremy...he always hated Eli...he was always...”</p><p>“Oh, Ben...Did he threaten...?” Sammy asked.</p><p>Ben swallowed. </p><p>“Ben?” Brooklynn asked.  "Did he threaten to kill you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Oh god...I think I know why...All those pictures..."</p><p>“Ben.” Brooklynn whispered. "What pictures? I thought he was a photographer."</p><p>Ben wondered if Kenji knew. Or was he the source of all Kenji’s attention?</p><p>"Ben...what's going on?" Sammy asked. "What are you trying to remember, Honey?"</p><p>He found his tablet on the table and pressed the call button out of habit, his own phone laying on the table.</p><p>“Ben, what’s going on?” Sammy asked. "We can't help you if you don't tell us, Hun."</p><p>Kenji picked up. “Hey, Ben. Everything okay?”</p><p>Before he could speak, they heard the door slam open and Zara scream. </p><p>“Ben!” Zara screamed in fear and Ben dropped the tablet, it bouncing under the couch. </p><p>Brooklynn and Sammy stood up and Ben quickly got in front of Sammy.</p><p>Jeremey strolled in with three men, a fourth holding Zara from behind by her throat.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Brooklynn yelled and Ben gasped.</p><p>“Oh shit. I only saw one car.” Jeremy said. “This is a lot more clean up than I thought.”</p><p>“Jeremy…why are you here?” Ben asked, the backing the girls up to the fireplace.</p><p>“Two reasons.” Jeremy said, sitting on the sofa.</p><p>Ben gasped as one man lunged past Ben and grabbed Brooklynn and threw her to the floor and another held up a knife, Sammy getting to her knees next to Brooklynn, a third man grabbing her shoulder to keep her pinned.</p><p>“One. Well, I kinda offed Eli. I had some dirt on him, and he didn’t take kindly to that. Let’s call it self-defense. And unfortunately, you know what he did and how it relates to me.” Jeremey said. “And two…well, you kinda pissed me off, Ben.”</p><p>He smiled and crossed a leg over the other. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, I was a little mouthy, but to tank me in public like that?” He asked with a wide smirk. “Not the best. And now look at us. I was still pushing on the streets and living in a shit hole and you’re in name brands, in a fancy ass house getting dicked down I’m assuming every night.”</p><p>He looked at Brooklynn and Sammy. </p><p>“And living better than these other bitches! Must have been pretty happy we broke up!” He said excitedly. “Sammy, you lost some weight and Brooklynn. Still with that crunchy ass pink hair. But this one…”</p><p>He pointed at a struggling Zara. </p><p>“I think Eli knew her more intimately.” He said. “Isn’t that right, Z? You know my Benny?”</p><p>Zara stopped struggling and stared at Ben.</p><p>“Ben…were you one of his…”</p><p>“No! I had no idea! I thought he was just cheating on me!” Ben yelled. “After I left, I heard about the...the brothel…And I realized the pictures...Oh, god, I'm so stupid!” </p><p>“You mean the whore house. And lookit here.” Jeremy said, looking at Zara, then Ben. “A former whore and a current whore.” </p><p>Sammy tried to get up to get to Ben, but her guard threw her into the wall. Then picked the young woman up before doing it again, leaving a dent and Sammy passed out on the ground, Zara and Brooklynn yelling in fear.</p><p>Jeremy smiled at Ben. </p><p>“You know how much you would have made us, Benny?” He asked. “You looked way younger and a lot of folks would’ve paid extra for that.”</p><p>Zara shuttered. “Fucking monsters!”</p><p>“Shut her up.” Jeremy said and a man slapped her, making her whimper.</p><p>Ben shivered. “You forced her to?”</p><p>“She had to pay us back for the room. And then some. She got some money. Enough to get some food here and there.” Jeremey said with a shrug. “But y’know…darndest thing…About eight years ago…the house in New York was raided and we lost a few of our best. Boys and girls. Hell, one of our boys we invested a lot of money into since he had this failing liver. What was his name…Right! Alec White.”</p><p>"Alec?" Ben whispered and Jeremy followed his gaze to Zara.</p><p>Zara looked at the floor. Jeremy chuckled. </p><p>“Well damn.” Jeremy said. “Coincidences all around.”</p><p>“Jeremy, please. Just go. We won’t tell anyone about this. You can get away.” Ben said, backing up to the kitchen. </p><p>Jeremy stood up and smiled. </p><p>“I don’t think so, Benny. You know a little too much and I need to check off all loose ends.” He said.</p><p>Ben grabbed a knife and gasped when a loud pop went off and his hand was bleeding. It was a graze, but he stared at the blunt gun Jeremy held. </p><p>“I don’t get why you had to be so difficult, Benny…” He said, walking closer.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Zara screamed and was pushed to the ground, her arms twisted back.</p><p>“Shut that whore up.” Jeremey said and she was released, only for the bigger man to stomp on her back, punching the air from her lungs.</p><p>“You know, I’ve spent a lot of time looking for you.” Jeremy said. “Because I made my brother a promise. But since he’s dead…”</p><p>“You killed him, you sick—” Zara was cut off when she was thrown against a wall crawling to Sammy with Brooklynn kneeling over her as the four men circled them.</p><p>“I think I can still get my…how did he put it?” Jeremy asked as he placed a hand over the knife that had been dropped on the counter. “Pound of flesh.”</p><p>Jeremy grabbed the knife and hooked it in Ben’s collar. </p><p>“I’d rather be pushed over the cliff.” Ben hissed and Jeremy paused before laughing. </p><p>“Shit, Ben! Your new sugar daddy like you with some attitude?” Jeremy asked, annoyed.</p><p>Ben noticed the back door was still unlocked from he and the dogs playing in the morning. He looked up at Jeremy, remembering all the times he stood over him, waiting for an unearned apology. Something to stroke his pride and ego. </p><p>Ben smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. And he gave it to me better than you ever did.” Ben spat. “Actually felt good.”</p><p>Jeremy chuckled and slapped Ben to the floor. Ben could see the tablet, see something moving on screen. He sat up and saw something in the corner of his eye. </p><p>The camera in the corner came to life soundlessly. </p><p>“You wanna know something neat?” Ben asked, seeing a sliver of light from the front door, the guards and Jeremy too focused on him.</p><p>“What?” Jeremy asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Ben smiled. “He gave me food, clothes, this nice place to live in. But his best gift…” </p><p>He could see the images easier when he sat up a bit, eyes wide and grin wider, Jeremy stepping back from the unsettling look.</p><p>“Was a puppy.”</p><p>Dom sped in and sunk her teeth into one of the men’s shoulders with a loud snarl. Toro then barked loudly, biting into the leg of another. </p><p>Jeremy turned around and Ben picked up his knife, thrusting it as hard as he could into his upper arm, Jeremy dropping his gun. Ben kicked it away before running to the back door, sliding it open and running to the gate. </p><p>Jeremy followed in a blind rage. </p><p>“Fucking whore!” He yelled and Ben knew what he had to do.</p><p>“Funny!” He yelled as he got the gate and unlocked it, slamming it into Jeremy and knocking him to the ground. “You need to pay people to deal with you sorry bumbling. Tell me, Jeremy. Have any of your partners ever been satisfied?”</p><p>He saw Kenji run in as Brooklyn found a fire poker and was beating down a man, sirens in the distance. Zara waving the gun around.</p><p>Kenji saw him and Ben gasped happily before Jeremy kicked the gate, making Ben fall on his back before the cliff. </p><p>“God damn, Benny!” Jeremy yelled. “When I’m done, I’m gonna make sure your boyfriend suffers just as much! Then I'll fucking kill him!”</p><p>Jeremy shut the gate and stalked over the winded Ben, wrapping his hands around his neck, Ben’s head hanging off the edge of the cliff.</p><p>“Gonna turn you out, then let him watch you scream and get used up before I put a bullet in his brain!” Jeremy laughed.</p><p>Ben felt his insides burn with rage, the back of his neck prickling and adrenaline coursing through him.</p><p>He imagined Kenji. His loving gaze, his deep voice, his warm hands. </p><p>Jeremy wanted to hurt his Kenji. No one would hurt his Kenji. Anyone who dared deserved nothing short of...</p><p>Ben heard the water crash on the rocks.</p><p>“Do you hear him?” He croaked. “Do you hear Eli down there?”</p><p>“What…” Jeremy’s grip laxed. “What the fuck?”</p><p>He looked over Ben’s head to check if his brother was at the bottom…</p><p>Ben grabbed him around the neck and dug his nails in deep.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch my Kenji.” Ben hissed as his other hand pulled Jeremy down by his jacket.</p><p>And Ben bucked and twisted his hips, sending them both over he edge. </p><p>He could hear Kenji calling his name as he fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As news of Ben trends, Kenji and Alec have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short Chapter</p><p>I'm mad I never put in more Yaz and Darius and I'm gonna die mad at this point. Might give them some love after my Hazbin project.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-January 2021-</em>
</p><p>“Today was a shocking showdown between sex trafficker, Jeremy Mills and the boyfriend of Kon Enterprises CEO, Benjamin Pincus.”</p><p>“…murder of his older brother who had been discovered to have control over many illegal brothels…”</p><p>“…underaged men and women…”</p><p>“…murdered for money to escape the united states…”</p><p>“…four men arrested, one in critical condition from a mauling…”</p><p>“…dead from the fall, where Kosei Kon had committed suicide two years ago…”</p><p>“…Hospitalized after landing on top the other against the rocks…”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Brooklynn Bowman.” The pink haired reporter said, her arm in a cast and sporting a black eye.</p><p>“Yesterday had been a roller coaster of emotions and details on the Mills sex trafficking ring has come to light.” She said, Darius behind the camera and Sammy and Yaz waiting.</p><p>“I myself was in the house and am one of the friends of Benjamin Pincus. Here with me was another inside, Samaria Gutierrez-Fadoula.” Sammy walked next to her.</p><p>“We are so lucky for Ben’s quick thinking. If he hadn’t called Kenji the second he did…” She said, head bandaged up.</p><p>“Let’s start from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Eli Mills along with his brother Jeremy had been picking women up off the streets and forcing them into the brothels. Benjamin Pincus was dating Jeremy and thought Jeremy had been cheating on him. He had heard about the brothel from Eli and when Eli offered him money for sex. I think it wasn’t until Eli was killed did Ben put two and two together since Jeremy kept talking about how Eli liked young prostitutes and Ben thought he was trying to smear Eli. See, Jeremy told Ben he was a photographer and I suppose Ben thought he was just your run of the mill photographer, not knowing Jeremy staked out women to be picked up by his brother’s men.” Sammy said on screen.</p><p>Kenji looked away to squeeze Ben’s hand. </p><p>Three cracked ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, his nose broken and his left femur was broken in three places. And he still had yet to wake up since the surgeries.</p><p>Kenji remembered running for him, reaching out to grab him as he fell, seeing his teary eyes as he reached up, their fingertips brushing. Then seeing him and that scumbag fall. </p><p>But then Ben looked down and watched as they fell. </p><p>Jeremy had hit the rocks hard, the sound like a carton of eggs falling on the sidewalk. And Ben…</p><p>Ben had straightened his body and landed on him, bouncing into the water for a rescue crew to quickly grab. </p><p>Kenji had believed his boyfriend was dead until a paramedic told him which hospital Ben was going to.</p><p>Kenji had arrived, escorted by an officer and dodging reporters.</p><p>Who cared if he was gay or bi? Who cared if Ben worked for him! Who cared if Ben had dated Jeremy?!</p><p>Brooklynn had intercepted and quickly told her rendition of the story, Alec arriving to fill in the blanks when she interviewed him.</p><p>And Kenji ran to see Ben, being made to wait for six hours before he paid for a private room so he could smuggle in Ben’s second love and stay with him. Bumpy was quiet enough.</p><p>Since he was wheeled in, Ben had yet to wake up. Sammy and Yaz left to stay at their house to take care of their dogs, Dom had been stabbed in the neck and Toro unharmed after the attack. </p><p>Bumpy was curled up on the bed, whining as Ben slept. </p><p>“You need to eat something.” A voice called.</p><p>Kenji looked up to see Zara in a wheelchair, Alec pushing his wife in. She had suffered a spinal injury Kenji was ready to pay for, physical therapy and all. She herself was covered in bruises and had a cut lip, hair freshy washed and in a low ponytail.</p><p>Alec looked exhausted and haunted from the story and being interviewed by the police and Brooklynn. </p><p>“I had no idea.” Kenji said, voice shaking. </p><p>“Of course you didn’t.” Zara said, placing a hand on Alec’s. “I made Kosei promise not to tell anyone.”</p><p>“He found us trying to steal some food after the raid and offered to bring us to Seattle.” Alec said. “He had no reason to. He just did.”</p><p>“And we’ve served the Kon family ever since.” She said, looking at Ben. “I can’t believe our demons followed us here.” </p><p>“They’re gone now.” Kenji rasped. “Ben made sure of that.”</p><p>“Hush. As far as anyone knows, Jeremy mis-stepped and pulled Ben down with him.” She said. “I would have done the same thing to the bloody asshole.”</p><p>Zara chuckled, sniffing suddenly. She wiped her eyes. </p><p>“Oh god…our poor little faun was screwed either way.” </p><p>“What?” Kenji asked. </p><p>“Zara told me what you did.” Alec said, gritting his teeth. “I don’t think kidnapping is how one starts a relationship. Trust me, I know.”</p><p>“I didn’t—”</p><p>“But the fear is still there, mate! You scared him and had power over him. That’s not romance. That’s control perverted into affection. You’re sick, Kenji. You need help and we want to help you.” Alec said.</p><p>“Kenji…look at the two paths he could’ve taken in life.” She said and Kenji stood up. “And both were not…ideal. Kidnapped by you or used by Jeremy.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?!” He yelled, making Bumpy yip in fear. </p><p>“I think you know, Love.” Zara whispered and Kenji covered his eyes. </p><p>Kenji sobbed softly and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji had returned home, Yaz glaring at him as he packed up.</p><p>Alec helped him pack away everything in several boxes and luggage. His parents things, his childhood and family heirlooms.</p><p>“So that’s it?” Yaz asked.  </p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
“This is going to destroy him!” She growled.</p><p>“…It’ll be worse if we let it go on like this.” Kenji said.</p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" Yaz asked coldly.</p><p>He looked at Alec, who shook his head.</p><p>Darius came in the room and Kenji sighed.</p><p>“I need to tell you something.” He said. “Please listen to everything I have to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenji held an ice pack over his bruising eye as he got ready to board the plane.</p><p>“Alec…once everything is settled, I’ll have you both flown in by private plane. Please wipe Ben from my contacts completely.” </p><p>“I think this is the best thing for you, Kenji.” He said and Kenji nodded.</p><p>“Its also the best for Ben. I trust you two to help Claire run this branch before you join me.”</p><p>“We will. She’s the one who led the search for Zara with a high school laptop and zero sleep. She’s a devoted worker and has good morals.” Alec said.</p><p>“I trust you.” He said and looked at the gate.</p><p>“Kenji…I know you love Ben. But you need to reevaluate what that love is to you.” He said. “I tried to sleep with your Dad because I thought I had to repay people with sex. I never knew what it was to love someone through it.”</p><p>“How did Dad take it?”</p><p>“He hugged me and told me I had to only do that with people I loved romantically. But I didn’t know what he meant.” Alec said. “And he helped me. And Zara. So now, we help you and Ben.” </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“This and keeping in contact only with Darius and Brooklynn to keep an eye on him.” Alec said. “So for now, go to the hotel, speak to the landowners and get a house. Then, get a good therapist. Zara can help you over video call.”</p><p>“Alec…”</p><p>“Go, Kenji.” He said and hugged the younger man.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“We’ll see you soon, Mate.” Alec whispered and Kenji nodded, walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been over a year since Kenji left Ben. But Ben lingers over him like a ghost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for being with me on this journey!</p><p>I'm so happy I got to finish this and can't wait to get started on more after season 2!</p><p>If you'd like, please follow me at Ren1327 on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-April 2022-</em>
</p><p>Kenji sighed from where he sat in his car. </p><p>He had decided to create his new empire, leaving the country to go to England, Zara and Alec accompanying him after he left his company to Zara’s cousin, Claire.</p><p>He had cut off all ties.</p><p>It had taken him a bit to get over Ben. </p><p>It had taken more therapy.</p><p>But now…</p><p>He was fine. </p><p>He had left half of his money, assets, his cottage in Denver and the dogs to Ben.</p><p>And then he had walked out of the hospital and out of Ben’s life. </p><p>Zara had stopped walking with her cane as of late, with almost no pain. He had made sure she and Alec were comfortable as he threw himself into his work, getting a hand in architecture and construction. And he had been able to do what he had done in the Americas, employee apartments, scholarships and financial backing for local schools and programs. </p><p>He looked at a stature of his parents that had been unveiled in the courtyard. </p><p>His mother looking out proudly at the campus and his father embracing her from behind, a similarly proud smile on his face. They looked like they were in a loving embrace, a moment after sharing a loving kiss, looking happily over the students like real parents.</p><p>Kenji wanted them to be proud of him and the work he did for the community. </p><p>He wanted them to be remembered by their love and devotion.</p><p>His cell rang and he put it on speaker. </p><p>“Kenji.” Alec said excitedly. “You’ll never guess what! We just found out we’re going to have a baby! She's three and a half months! We’ll have to keep Zara on bedrest, but other than that, a simple diet, rest and a carefully timed C-section…you’ll be a godfather!”</p><p>“Really now? I assume she’s picking names as we speak?” Kenji asked. </p><p>Zara’s voice was there now. “Yes I am. Antimony Violet for a girl.”</p><p>“Fancy, fancy.” Kenji teased.</p><p>“And…Benjamin Kosei for a boy.” She said. </p><p>Kenji took a deep breath. </p><p>“It’s perfect.” He said. “And before you ask, no. I haven’t checked in on him.” </p><p>“That’s good. I think you’re doing great. Someday we can contact him and maybe you two can start over.” She said.</p><p>“I think someday is too late at this point.” Kenji said. “Ben must’ve found a really nice normal guy if he’s still with Brooklynn and Darius.” </p><p>“Yes, but you never know. Last Brooklynn told me; he was doing very well. Still single and focused on the dogs as far as I know. Someday, Kenji. Someday soon, I bet.”</p><p>“I bet.” He said. “I’m about to get home. Make sure Alec eats his veggies.”</p><p>“Oi!” Alec yelled as Zara laughed. </p><p>“Good night, Kenji.” She said.</p><p>“Goodnight you two. Congratulations.” </p><p>He found himself at his modest flat, sparse and empty of life other than a bed that was slept in and a sofa occasionally sat in.</p><p>He decided to shower and watch tv until dinner. </p><p>He stepped into the shower and sighed softly.</p><p>He had accomplished so much…yet…</p><p>He felt so empty…</p><p>Despite his progress, he still thought of Ben. Of those cold nights with them warm in bed with the dogs. Their dinners together. Driving to work. Kisses in the mornings. Cuddling while watching TV. Stolen glances when moving around the house. </p><p>But they couldn’t have been real, could they?</p><p>Was it just a coping mechanism for them both?</p><p>Stockholm syndrome, like his therapist had suggested. </p><p>Turning off the water and drying off, he walked into his bedroom, shocked to see three familiar figures. </p><p>“Girls?” He asked as the three dogs trotted up to him. Dom pawed at his knee and Toro panted.</p><p>He smiled and reached down to pet them when a rag was pulled over his mouth and nose, a needle pricking his arm.</p><p>He barely had time to struggle before his eyes shut and he heard someone purr his name.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji woke up tied to his bed, limbs pulled taunt. He moaned softly when he looked around, the girls on him and keeping him warm.</p><p>“What the hell?” He asked and looked around to see someone standing at his feet in the shadows. They stepped closer.</p><p>“I swear I won’t do this again.” A voice said and Kenji sobbed when he saw Ben in front of him, dressed in one of his sleep shirts and some old pajama shorts. “But now you know how it feels.”</p><p>“Ben?” He gasped and Ben smiled at him.</p><p>“Why did you leave me, Kenji?” Ben asked, leaning close, and Kenji saw how red Ben's eyes were from crying, how dark the circles under were.</p><p>“I…Ben, I hurt you so much.” He said. “I had to give you space to heal. I know you were in therapy—"</p><p>“You did hurt me. You took me, molded me into your perfect little lover and then left me high and dry after my ex showed up.” He said, tilting his head, but still smiling.</p><p>He leaned close and Kenji noticed how tired he looked. </p><p>“I killed a man for you, Kenji.” He said. “To protect you. To prove to myself and fate how much I cared for you.”</p><p>“Ben…” He sighed. “Don’t do this…I just got help. I can help you too.”</p><p>Ben clicked his tongue and the dogs filed out. He closed and locked the door.</p><p>“Do you still love me, Kenji?’ Ben asked.</p><p>“I…I never stopped.” He whispered. “Even in this moment, I’ve missed you, but I wasn’t right—”</p><p>“Enough…” Ben whispered and sat on the bed, stroking his face. </p><p>Kenji leaned into the touch, a tear escaping as he nuzzled Ben’s hand.</p><p>“This was way more dramatic than I wanted.” Ben mumbled, thumbing away the tear.</p><p>“Why did you come here?” Kenji asked. “After all I did…”</p><p>“Oh, Kenji.” Ben said and used a knife to cut the ropes. “Come on, silly. You know why.”</p><p>He kissed Kenji’s forehead, who whimpered and pulled Ben close, nosing at his throat.</p><p>Ben bit his lip as his eyes rolled back, dropping the knife and cradling Kenji’s jaw. He rolled his hips and Kenji moaned, tears falling as he gave in and pulled Ben close, pushing his shirt up. Ben sighed happily and kissed him again.</p><p>“Show me. Show me you still love me. Please, Kenji!” Ben begged. </p><p>Kenji pinned him down and looked in his eyes, the mad spark returning from where it had been extinguished for a year.</p><p>“Tell me why. Tell me why you followed me. Why you came for me. Tell me Ben!” He snarled.</p><p>“Kenji.” Ben whispered and cradled his face, looking onto his chocolate brown eyes and brushing his lips against his. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-August 2022-</em>
</p><p>Brooklynn looked at her latest scoop. </p><p>Given to her because she knew the subjects close and personally.</p><p>She sat next to Zara’s bed.</p><p>“I assume you’re in the UK only for them.” She said, stroking over her swollen belly.</p><p>“I came to say hi and congrats on the baby too.” She said. </p><p>They sat in silence and Zara sighed.</p><p>“You ever think no matter what we do, madness still prevails?”</p><p>“We tried our best.” Brooklynn said and looked at her lap.</p><p>“They’re absolutely mad over each other. It’s infected them both.”</p><p>“We can’t let any of it get out. They’re just a couple who met, fell in love, survived an attack and are getting their happily ever after.” Brooklynn said.</p><p>“How do we know it’s real?” Zara whispered.</p><p>“As far as we know…it’s either way.” She said, looking at the picture on her phone.</p><p>It was taken by a random Kon employee of Kenji on one knee, holding up a box where a ring with a large diamond was visible. Ben was there, with his three faithful dogs on their leashes sitting dutifully as he covered a wide grin, looking down excitedly.</p><p>Ben had said yes and now, Kenji Kon was to marry the love of his life in a week.</p><p>They were planning to move back to America to Denver in a few months and get married there. </p><p>Zara would be moved there early so she could stay safe during her pregnancy. She and Alec refused to leave them.</p><p>Brooklynn sighed. </p><p>“They seemed genuinely happy when I spoke to them.” She said. </p><p>“I suppose that’s all we can want for them.” Zara said and laid back. "We can try to find a therapist in the states."</p><p>But she knew.</p><p>An obsessive love that was held and controlled for now. </p><p>And on their journey, their friends and loved ones would know. </p><p>This controlled flame had to be protected and left to burn. </p><p>If it was put under strain, their obsessive love could burn and raze any who threatened it. </p><p>As far as Zara knew, after her baby was born and they had been established in the mountains, Kenji and Ben would never hear their parents voices again. And they themselves would never be parents, so her son was be an extension of the Kon name.</p><p>Ben and Kenji had explained it to her.</p><p>But she had known. </p><p>A family was out of the question, at least for now.</p><p>And the two always together, at work, at home and rarely separated...A child would become a dark shadow of that obsession. Love and obsession would be thier birth right and creed. Something beautiful and twisted like a rose bush full of thorns.</p><p>She would do her best. Find the best therapy and keep thier secrets.</p><p>Then perhaps the thorns would be smoothed down. Perhaps Ben and Kenji would find peace and live happily in love and warmth like she always wanted.</p><p>She and Alec would continue to help them. Their son would be spoiled and taken well care of as payment for their loyalty. </p><p>And in return, the story was spun and it was a sweet Cinderella story of a lowly florist turned archivist for his husband’s company being with the love of his life. </p><p> </p><p>Kenji held Ben’s hand as they walked to their porch from their daily stroll near the cottage, the dogs flanking them as always. </p><p>“Kenji.” Ben whispered. </p><p>“Yes, my Ben?”</p><p>“You took me. You took my body, my heart, my mind…you’ve taken everything I am.” He said.</p><p>Kenji smiled wide. “And you have taken everything I am.”</p><p>Ben grinned and they pressed their foreheads together. </p><p>“Do you hear anything?” Ben asked seriously, cupping Kenji's face and looking into his eyes, worry clouding them.</p><p>“Only you, my Ben.” Kenji said with a smile and nuzzled him.</p><p>Ben wrapped his arms around Kenji’s neck and kissed him, moaning as the other picked him up and carried him over the thresh hold and inside. </p><p>Ben hummed as Kenji laid him on their bed, going to lock the door. </p><p>Kenji pressed himself to Ben.</p><p>“Say it again.” He begged. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Love me more…” He begged.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes…” Ben moaned and kissed him, rolling them over.</p><p>Kenji smiled up at Ben, and sighed happily. “Never let me go.”</p><p>“I’ll hunt you down if you ever try to run from me again.” Ben said, kissing his nose.</p><p>Kenji whined happily. “And I’ll chain you up again if you ever think of leaving me.”</p><p>“Throw away the key if I do something so stupid!” Ben said excitedly, completely serious.</p><p>“Destroy me.” Kenji whispered.</p><p>“I will, then I’ll join you.” Ben said. “I promise.”</p><p>“I love you, Ben.”</p><p>“I love you, Kenji.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this chapter. If you want to talk more to me, see some memes, my thoughts here and there and maybe even the random bonus content reference or such, please visit my Tumblr at Ren1327 and if you want, give me a follow.<br/>Stay sweet, y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>